Fifty Shades Of My Savior
by EvanHeaven
Summary: He was going to teach her all he knew and the only way he knew how was well, through submission. I suck at sumarries but please read. Christian and OC. Used to be called 'I'll teach you'
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I love Christian and Ana but I wanted to make and OC. Someone to really test Christian.**

"Where were you last night?" My mom Kath yelled as I walked through the front door.

I sighed deeply. "I slept at a friend's house." She treats me like a seven year old.

I could see her eyes burning with anger. "Don't stand there and lie to me! I know you were out drinking with that idiot older brother of yours!"

She was right; I was out with my twenty five year old brother Andrew last night. I call him Andy for shot of course. He never truly liked his real name, and to be honest Andy fits him perfectly. He was disowned by my parents last month. He started doing drugs and his dealers were showing up at the house asking for money. My parents paid his dealers but disowned him for it; so I am not really meant to be seeing him anymore. But I can't help but miss him. We get along famously and he was always my rock growing up, and I am going to be his rock too.

"Rachel!"

I was pulled back by my mom's yelling. I looked at her and decided that I honestly don't give a shit about lying to her anymore. So I took a deep breath and prepared for my homelessness.

"Yeah, I was with Andy last night. We got so fucking drunk; I didn't know how to get home so I spent the night at his house. He's my brother and your son and I won't disown him like you and dad did, that just shows how truly heartless you both are. He made a mistake and is truly sorry. I mean you forgave dad after he fucked the maid three years ago, that was way more worse than what Andy did!"

Her mouth fell opened and I could tell I had got to her. She looked bemused for a moment before composing herself. "You my dear daughter are grounded of two months."

"But-"

"No!" She yelled cutting me off. Shit! I've really fucked up with time." Also you have to come with me and your father to meet Mr Grey for dinner tonight."

"Who is that?" I ask.

"Christian Grey. You know, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc?"

My mouth fell open. Not him! "No. I am not sitting having dinner with some billionaire. He's like the richest man in Seattle."

"Also the best looking." My mom giggles.

I give her a disgusted look. "For women your age! He's like forty something."

She stops giggling and gives me a bemused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Christian Grey, he's in his forties."

She shakes her head and leaves the room. She's back in a few seconds with a newspaper. She then hands it to me.

"Look at the cover."

I do as I'm told and look at the cover. I read the tittle. _**Christian Gay?**_ I stifle a laugh, what kind of title is that?! I then look at the picture below and I think at that very moment my jaw hit the floor. He is beautiful. Wild dark cooper hair and bright grey eyes, it turns out beauty has a name. Christian Grey. He looks so serious in the photo and I can't help but want to make him smile, he looks so unhappy. I look up at my mom who has a smug look on her face.

"I told you." She grinned.

"It's a shame he likes men."

"What? He's straight!" My mom sounds disgusted.

"That's not what this says." I say as I hand the paper back to her.

She looks at the title and I can tell she is horrified. "Christian Gay." She shakes her head as she reads the title.

I begin to chuckle but stop when my mom shoots me a glare.

"This isn't funny, Rachel. That poor man, this is terrible."

"Mom, look at Matt Bomer. He's gay! Good looking guys can be gay." I didn't want to believe Christian could be gay but it wasn't impossible to be gay and be a drop dead gorgeous billionaire.

"Yeah, you're right." I could tell she was sad, why would she care if he was gay or not? Oh fuck me sideways, she has a big fat crush on Christian pantie wetter Grey. She's old enough to be his mother!

"How old is he?" He must be in his early twenties.

"He's Twenty seven." And a goofy smile comes back to her face.

He's not that old. He must be one brainy son of a bitch if he has become a billionaire before the age of thirty.

"What time is dinner?"

She thinks for a moment. "Six, but we're leaving here at half five. We can't be late."

I nod and head to my room.

I am dressed in a short red dress that shows off my curves, it also makes me look older than seventeen which is always a good thing. I curled my dark brown hair and let it flow down my back I left my big side fringe the way it always is, covering my left eye. I love my eyes; they are a mixture of blue and green. People always tell me how they love that colour and I have to agree with them.

"Well don't you look totally fuckable." I hear someone say from behind me. I snap my head round to see my best friend Marie sitting on my bed.

Marie and I have been best friends since we were ten. She has dark brown hair too but hers is dyed. She's a little shorter than me and our birthdays are a week apart. She never fails to brighten my days and we tell each other everything.

"Don't I always?" I smirk.

"No, you look normal." She laughs.

I chuckle. She has a point. "Well it's not every day you go out to have dinner with Christian Grey."

"Ew, Christian Grey. That old dude?" She looks disgusted.

I roll my eyes. "He is only twenty seven." I smirk.

She narrows her eyes. "Bullshit."

I shake my head. "I'm not kidding."

"Is he good looking?"

I nod and grin widely. "He's sex on legs, Marie."

She laughs and stands from my bed. "Well you better take this then." She hands me a foil packet and I know it's a condom. "Just in case you let this sex god take your virginity." She winks.

I shake my head. "I don't know. I'm not going to fu-"

"Anything can happen. Just take this damn condom and have a good night." She moves and places the condom in my purse.

"Rachel we're leaving!" I hear my mom call from down stairs.

"I better go." I sigh as I take one last look in the mirror.

"Have fun…but not too much." Marie winks and hands me my purse.

I roll my eyes at her bluntness. "Nothing's going to happen. I mean my mom wants to fuck him, not me!"

"Gross! While you're at your dinner date I'm going to Google this Christian Grey." With that Marie took her leave out my bedroom window.

"Rachel!" I heard my mom call again.

"Coming!" I call back. Damn she must really want to meet him!

We arrive before six and are seated before Christian has arrived. My dad is dressed in his best suit so this must be really important to him, he flashes me a warm smile and I want to smile back but I just can't. I mean he fucked the maid for god's sake, who the hell does that?

I pull my eyes away from him to my mom. She's wearing a short pale pink dress, which shows a lot a breast. I want to throw up; I know she's trying to look good for Christian and she's a married woman. She's just as bad as dad! At least he hid his dirty intentions.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when my parents stand quickly and hold out their hands, I watch their faces. Bright smiles and of course my mom is blushing. I sigh; this is going to be a long night.

"Rachel this is Mr Grey." My dad gives a look which can only mean, be good or else.

I sigh and stand up. As soon as I look up I am met with bright grey eyes, he looks slightly pissed. "Miss Faith." His voice is cool and calming, I decided that it is my new favourite sound.

"Christian." I smile and shake his hand. His hands are big compared to mine and surprisingly soft. I can tell I was surprised how informal I was.

"Rachel. His name is Mr Grey." My dad scolds once mine and Christian's long than usual hand shake is over.

I roll my eyes and take my seat again. My parents sit across from each other and I'm across from Mr Grey. Lovely, he's going to see me eat. It isn't long before the waiter is over ready to take our orders. Of course he takes Christians first.

"Mr Grey. What can I get you, sir?" the waiter askes.

"I'll have a steak cooked medium with green vegetables and fries, please." He sounds so in control.

The waiter turns his attention to me. He gives me a small smile. "And for you miss?"

I furrow my brows and look back down at my menu, what the fuck is this crap? "Um, I dunno man. Can you take my order last?"

He smiles. "Of course miss." He then turns his attention to my parents.

I look at my menu; all this stuff is new to me. We never used to eat at places like this. We used to be, well, normal. I look up threw my lashes to see Christian looking at me, his index finger moving back and forth on his bottom lip. My eyes somehow find his and I am stuck. I can't move my eyes away; I'm trapped by beautiful lost grey eyes.

"Miss, are you ready?" I'm pulled back by the waiter.

"Yea, I'll have chicken salad. Please."

"Okay. If you both would like to pick your fishes, the tank is around the corner." With that the waiter scurries back to the kitchen.

"Okay. We will be right back." My dad says as he stands. He looks me dead in my eyes. "Be good, Rachel." I see the fear in his eyes.

I nod. "Aren't I always?"

He doesn't answer he just takes his leave followed closely by my mom. Once they vanish around the corner I realise, I'm totally alone with him now. I decide not to look at him. I don't want to get lost again.

"You are rebellious aren't you?" His voice is soft and I repress a shudder.

I nod. "Yea, I guess I am." I then do the dumbest thing ever; I looked back into his intense grey eyes. Fuck, there I go again. My eyes can't leave his…not that I really want them too.

"I used to be like you." Pain is clear in his voice. So I take it upon myself to make him smile.

"What? A girl?" I smirk.

He begins to chuckle and shake his head. "You really are a hand full aren't you?" He flashes me an all pearly white teeth grin and I feel like I'm going to melt.

"You could say I haven't been tamed yet."

He narrows his eyes for a moment. He looks as if he is debating something. Finally his eyes soften and I noticed they have lightened all of a sudden. "How old are you?"

I gulp. Fuck! Here it goes. "Seventeen."

He looks like I've just kicked him in the balls. His eyes leave mine and I feel like my heart has been shattered. Of course he doesn't want a seventeen year old high school nobody!

"I see." He nods and his voice isn't as warm as before.

I open my mouth to tell him I will be eighteen next week but my parents return and I want to stomp my foot and pout but I don't.

"I can't believe how hungry I am." My mom sighs looking at Christian, who just acts as if he doesn't care.

"Me too, hunny." My dad exclaims.

"The food should be here soon Henry." Christian sighs. I take it he doesn't want to be here anymore.

I suddenly feel sick. I have to get out of here. I move closer to my mom and whisper in her ear. "Mom, I really feel sick."

"Really, dear?" I can tell she is concerned.

I nod. "Yea."

"What is it, love?" My dad askes as he places a hand over my forehead.

"I think I'm going to throw up." I sigh.

Christian eyes narrow on me and I look away. Fuck you, grey! "You seemed fine a minute ago."

I glare at him. "Yeah, well I feel sick now."

"It's very sudden. Maybe you are just hungry."

I sigh frustrated and shake my head. "I just want to go home."

"How often do you eat?" Where the fuck did that come from? I look at my parents and they seem to be siding with him!

"Every day, but I'd rather talk about you." I move closer in my seat and stair him down. "How long have you been gay for?"

His eyes blasé with anger as he quickly stands, "I. Am. Not. Gay."

"That's not what the news is saying." I smirk.

"They are full of shit." He snaps. "Henry, you have got the job." He says to my dad.

"Thank you Mr Grey." My dad says very quickly with a bemused look on his face.

He gives him a quick nod before sitting down again. His grey eyes scowling at me, I glare back at him. I can't believe I like this asshole, his just like everyone else!

I can't take it anymore. "I'm leaving." I say as I stand and quickly leave the restaurant not waiting for any replies.

I dash out into the street, away from intense grey eyes. Who the hell does that man think he is? He isn't god's gift.

I hope I never have to see him again!

**Of course she will see him again, so what do you think? Should I continue? Note that Christian will not have any form of sexual relationship with Rachel until she is eighteen. Also if there are any mistakes I'm sorry but I don't have a beta reader.**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank each and every one of you who followed, favorited or reviewed my first chapter. It meant so much to me! Also reading through my first chapter I noticed some mistakes and realised that I probably need a better reader, or just not write so late at night. So yeah, once again thank you and I hope you also enjoy this chapter too. **

What a fucking dick! I can't believe him or my so called parents for that matter. It's almost been a week since our dinner with the ever so charming, Christian Grey. Also because of how badly behaved I was I have had another month added onto my grounding, fantastic. Just how I like to spend my days! Locked up inside with no TV, phone, laptop or IPod, and to make matters worse I have to apologise to Christian next time I see him. My laptop is on my desk, my parents didn't take my things away they just said I couldn't use them. I have decided that since they're out and will never know that I disobeyed them that I will quickly check my emails and tell Marie how it went with Christian. Thinking of Marie, I still have that condom she gave me. I hid it in my desk to be on the safe side, you never know when you will be in the heat of the moment and since I'm not on the pill and defiantly don't want kids yet that I should keep it.

I fire up my laptop and see that I have three new emails. I check the first one, its Marie.

**From: Marie Rogerson **

**To: Rachel Faith**

**Subject: Dinner**

**Date: January 14****th**** , 2011 7:00**

**Hey! **

**Since you never show your ass at school, lazy bitch ;). I thought I should email you instead. So, how did dinner with Christian super hottie Grey go? Yea, I Googled him! Wow…he's hot! I hope you used that condom I gave you :D**

I roll my eyes. I am not lazy, I just dislike school.

**From: Rachel Faith**

**To: Marie Rogerson**

**Subject: Condom **

**Date: January 14****th**** , 2011 14:30**

**You have it so wrong, yeah, he's hot but he's also a dick who asks you questions like 'How often do you eat?' He got me grounded for another month! All I did was ask him how long he has been gay for…**

**Also I don't go to school because I just can't be bothered with all that learning shit, I'm just going to work in hooters when I'm older ;)**

I smile and hit send. Marie is going to get a nice surprise when she sees that. I then move on to my next email. _What the fuck! _It's from Christian. How the hell did he get my email?

**From: Christian Grey**

**To: Rachel Faith**

**Subject: You're father.**

**Date: January 24****th**** , 2011 14:27**

**Dear Rachel**

**I was unable to reach your father today at his office. Can you please tell him I want to see him at 8:00 am Monday morning? Thank you.**

**Christian Grey **

**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

How can he be so natural after what happened last week? He must be bipolar or something. I sigh and hit reply.

**From: Rachel Faith**

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: My father**

**Date: January 14****th**** , 2011 14:32**

**Mr Grey,**

**I will tell my father about your meeting despite my dislike for you. Also, how did you get my email? I don't remember giving it to you. **

I give it a quick look over and press send. I then move on to my last email and to my pleasant surprise it Andy.

**From: Andrew Faith**

**To: Rachel Faith**

**Subject: I miss my little sis **

**Date: January 12****th**** , 2011 23:58**

**Rach! I miss you. I'm used to seeing you like every day, when are you finished being grounded? Also I'm coming down on Friday. Leave your bedroom window open and I'll see you at 11:00pm.**

**Love you lots sis. You're my rock. Andy.**

**Xoxoxox**

I can feel the tears in my eyes. I need to see him; he needs me for god sake! I hate my parents for splitting us up!

**From: Rachel Faith**

**To: Andrew Faith**

**Subject: Stupid parents!**

**Date: January 14****th**** , 2011 14:35**

**Hey bro! How are you holding up? I miss you too . I'm grounded for another month because of stupid Christian Grey! I can't wait to see you tonight :D. **

**Love you too Andy Pandy :D**

**Xxxxxx**

I sent my final email and am about to shut my laptop down when I get another email. I quickly open it to check and it none other than Christian Grey.

**From: Christian Grey **

**To: Rachel Faith**

**Subject: My feelings.**

**Date: January 14****th**** , 2011 14:36**

**You dislike me? Miss Faith, you have hurt my feelings. Why, may I ask do you dislike me? I got your email address from your father, I needed a second email in case of emergencies and he gave me yours. I hope you don't mind. **

**Christian Grey **

**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

I hurt him? Oh, I feel bad...no! I shouldn't feel bad; he was the one who got me into this mess. Knowing that my mom won't be back till three I decide to reply.

**From: Rachel Faith**

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: MY feeling.**

**Date: January 14****th**** , 2011 14:38**

**Listen Grey, I have been grounded for three months instead of two because of you! You started it; you made me feel so stupid when you asked how often I eat. So, yeah, I dislike you because I can't use my TV, laptop, mobile or IPod for three months!**

I punch the send button and lean back in my desk chair waiting for a reply. I hope I gave him something to really think about! Its less than three minutes when I get a reply.

**From: Christian Grey**

**To: Rachel Faith**

**Subject: No laptop you say?**

**Date: January 14****th**** , 2011 14:41**

**Rachel**

**You are not allowed to use your laptop? So explain this to me, please. How are you able to use it right now? Are you going behind your parents back? I don't think your father will be very happy if you are.**

**Christian Grey **

**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc. **

I mentally slap myself. How could I have been so stupid? He is going to tell my dad and I'll be grounded for even longer! I know what I have to do...lie.

**From: Rachel Faith**

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: My laptop**

**Date: January 14****th**** , 2011 14:44**

**Christian**

**I'm at a library right now so that is how I am checking my emails. Haven't you got work to be doing?**

Smiling like an idiot at how smart I am I press send. Ha! He thought he had got me. I look at my clock, I have about fifteen or so minutes till my mom gets back. I hear my inbox ping letting me know Mr I'm so cleaver has replied.

**From: Christian Grey**

**To: Rachel Faith**

**Subject: How dumb do you think I am?**

**Date: January 14****th**** , 2011 14:46**

**Miss Faith**

**How dumb do you actually think I am? I know very well you are lying to me. **

**Christian Grey**

**CEO & Pissed, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. **

How the hell does he know that I'm lying? Like the grown up I am, I flip his email off knowing how pissed he would be if he ever found out. I chuckle at myself as I reply.

**From: Rachel Faith**

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Really?**

**Date: January 14****th**** , 2011 14:48**

**And how do you know I'm lying? Also you never answered my question about work.**

I've called his bluff. I quickly press send and lean back. Sooner than I expected I get a reply.

**From: Christian Grey**

**To: Rachel Faith**

**Subject: Grown up seventeen year olds.**

**Date: January 14****th**** , 2011 14:49**

**Flipping off a laptop? How very grown up of you! Also, I will answer your question in person.**

**Christian Grey**

**Even more pissed off CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

I gape at my laptop screen. He's been watching me the entire time. Shit! He's even more pissed off too. Well done Rachel, now he's defiantly going to tell your dad. I look up from my laptop screen and through the window behind it. That's when I see him. He's leaning on a black car looking right at me. I duck quickly and hide on the floor. If he can't see me then maybe he'll go, right? Yeah, that's totally going to work, stupid. A voice in my head yells at me.

My heart jumps in my chest when I hear a knock at the front door. I know it's him. I wait hopping he will just leave but when I hear an even louder, angrier knock I knew I should answer it. I quickly dash across my room, down the stairs and stop when I get to the front door. I take a deep breath and open it. He's leaning against the door frame looking right at me. I stand my ground and look deep into his gray gaze.

"Hi." He whispers calmly.

"Hi." I mumble back.

"May I come in?" He asks moving forward.

I know that even if I say no he's just going to walk inside, so I decide to save myself the bother of acting surprised. "Yeah," I move out of his way. "Come in."

He smiles like he's just won an award and strides right in. "Thanks."

Once he's inside I close the door. I'm all alone with him and I can't help but take him in. He's wearing a casual white shirt with the top two buttons undone and pale blue jeans, and to my surprise black converse.

"Converse." I nod down to his shoes.

"Yes, they are my casual shoes." His voice is smooth like silk.

"I have the same pair upstairs." That's when it dawns on me, shit! My laptop. Without saying a word I dash up stairs and into my bedroom.

As my laptop is shutting down I get a feeling of being watched. I slowly turn and see Christian standing a few feet behind me looking at my room. I clear my throat and he snaps his head my way.

"So you were on your laptop?" He asks smug.

I sigh. "Yeah, I was."

He gives me a smug smile.

"Do you draw?" He asks nodding towards my drawings which are hung on my wall.

I nod. "Yeah, I used to. I don't really anymore." I add hopping to get him off the subject.

"Why? You are good." He asks completely bemused.

"I just don't, okay?" I mutter.

He nods and moves closer so he's right next to me. I look up into his gray eyes and melt. They are so soft and warm. He licks his lips and I cast my eyes to them. They are beautifully shaped and pouty. I can't take the frustration anymore so I move forward still looking at those beautiful lips. I then look up into his eyes and I move my lips closer. I was just about to connect them when he stops me.

"No." He sounds pained.

I move back and look at him. "Why?"

"We can't. You're seventeen for god sake." He snaps.

"I'm eighteen tomorrow." I snap back with even more force.

"Oh." His eyes seem to lighten and a small smile comes to his face.

I can't smile; I just stand there and scowl at him. "I don't know why you are so happy. It's not like you'll be getting anything from me."

His smile falls and his eyes darken. "I don't want anything from you. Who the hell do you think I am?" He snaps back.

I scoff. "Some prick that my dad works for."

His mouth falls open. I can tell he has never been talked to like that before, but then again he has just met me. He takes a deep breath, "I will see you later." He then turns on his heels and leaves.

**12:00am **

Andy has just left. He got me a beautiful necklace with my birthstone in the middle of it and as soon as I got it I put it on. So I am officially eighteen, well it's about time. I wonder what I will do for my birthday...oh, that's right. I'm still grounded, so I'm stuck inside all day, great! I jump when I hear something being thrown at my window. I quickly move ready to yell at whoever it is, I pull the curtains back. My eyes widen when I see Christian standing on my front lawn. I open my window and lean out.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yell in a hushed tone.

"Open the damn door or I'll break it down." He snaps.

Wow where did that come from? I nod and quickly close the window. I quietly sneak down stairs to the front door. I unlock it only for it to be thrown open by Christian.

"Calm the fuck down. You almost knocked me out." I snap at him.

"I don't give a shit." He mutters and pushes me into the wall next to the door. He pins both of my hands above my head with one of his. I spread my legs so he rests in between my thighs.

A part of me wants to kick him in the balls but another part wants him to fuck me against this very wall.

He's so close I can smell his minty breath. His lips are right next to mine; I'd connect them already if he didn't have me pinned. Damn, he's so controlling.

"What are you doing?" I'm shocked at how breathless I am.

"Something I have wanted to do since I saw you." He growls.

That's when he connects our lips. He lets my hands go and I place them on top of his muscular shoulders. He runs his hands over my breasts and I gasp allowing his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues battle, my hips jerk for contact and he gasps and slowly moves back, away from me. My lips feel swollen and I can see that his defiantly are.

"I don't want to take your virginity against a wall while your parents are sleep up stairs." His voice is calm.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" I ask moving closer.

He shakes his head. "I just do and also, you just told me." He gives me a cocky smile. "Rachel, you said that you haven't been tamed yet. I want to tame you. I want to teach you. If you say yes, this can be life changing and you will gain a lot of pleasure from it. I was in two minds about your age and everything and I realised that I just really don't give a shit. You need me to teach you this. So what do you say?"

"I want you to teach me, yes. Whatever you want to do I'm in." What have I just agreed to?

He looks overjoyed as he kisses my lips quickly. "I will see you on Monday after school at my place."

"I don't go to school and also I'm grounded." I sigh.

"Why don't you go to school?" He asks bemused.

I shrug. "I just don't."

He gives me a stern look. "We will talk about that on Monday."

I nod. "I can't come on Monday. I'm grounded, Christian."

He nods slowly. "Trust me; you will be coming to my house on Monday. I'll think of something."

I can't contain my gasp when he gives me a small box. It's a present. He places it into my hand.

I shake my head. "Christian, I can't take this."

"Hush. Of course you can and you will. I want you to wear them on Monday when you come to see me." He smiles shyly.

"But, Chr-"

"Hush now." He snaps. "Take them; it's my gift to you."

"Thank you." I beam up at him and peak his check.

"What am I your grandmother?" He laughs when I pull back.

I shake my head and giggle. He's so playful.

"I better go." He sighs.

"Oh. Goodbye." I mumble.

"Bye." He leans down and presses a kiss on my forehead.

I laugh. "What am I your grandmother?"

He gives me a breath taken smile. "No. I guess not." He moves down so he's just about to kiss me when he stops. "But, I don't trust myself enough for another kiss. I might just take you against that wall."

I sigh. "Then do it, I'm all yours." I can't hide the need in my voice.

He takes in a deep breath. "You're a needy little thing aren't you?"

"Only for you." I would normally be so in control but I can't hold my want for this man anymore.

He shakes his head. "Monday." And with that he leaves. I watch him walk down to his car. He seems so at ease with his body. He stops just before climbing in and looks at me.

"Don't touch yourself, or else." His voice is stern and I know deep down that I should do as he says.

I nod and he smiles. Without a second word he's in his car and driving away. I sigh closing the door behind me. As I lock it up I wonder what he has planned for me on Monday, god I hope its sex. He said pleasure so it must be sexual. Once the door is locked I head back to my room.

I close the door behind me in my bedroom and place the present he got me on my desk. I look at the wrapping paper its simple pink wrapping paper and I can tell by the neat edges someone took their time wrapping it up. I decide that I'm going to open it in the morning and climb into bed.

That night I dreamt of gray eyes and pink wrapping paper.

**So, there we have it. Rachel will misbehave next chapter which will lead to an ever so pissed Christian. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. It's late and I wanted to get this posted before bed. Please review. They keep me going and make me update quicker than I usually would. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews I got last time; they mean the world to me! . Also thanks for the follows and favorites, my story has been viewed 2,578 times, which is just mind blowing. It may not be much too some people but it means a lot to me, it makes me want to make these chapters as good as possible. So I was wondering what you thought about Rachel's age. Do you think she's too young to be a submissive, if I do remember correctly Christian was only fifteen when he became Elena's sub. Rachel is of age to have sexual relationships so I don't see it as a bad thing, anyway, just let me know please .**

I'm sitting eating breakfast with my parents. My mom made us pancakes; it's something she always does on my birthday, she treats me like a child when I should defiantly be treated like an adult now that I am eighteen. I remember waking up this morning by the sound of the fire alarm; she had burnt my dad's bacon and the kitchen was full of smoke. I chuckle at the thought of my dad pouting with burnt bacon on his plate.

"What's so funny?" Dad asks while taking a sip of coffee.

I shake my head and continue eating. The room falls silent and I sigh knowing I will have to be the one to start a conversation off.

"So, what have you both got planned for today?"

My mom looks up from her plate and gives me a warm smile. "Nothing much, love. I have to go to work in about half an hour and I should be home late tonight."

I roll my eyes. Typical, she always has to work on days that are actually important. I am surprised she didn't miss my birth or something; she probably would of if she wasn't the one to push me out. My parents are dysfunctional messes and are hardly ever around. They hate each other to say the least; they can't stand each other's contact. It makes me wonder if love really exists. At least I will always have Andy to look out for me. Growing up we only had each other for support. He taught me how to stand up for myself and to fight. I taught him how to do back flips and to play the drums.

"What about you dad?" I ask after the silence falls upon us again.

"I have to go to work, sweetie."

I scowl at my plate. What's with all these pet names?

"So I will be by myself for my birthday?" I can't hide the disappointment in my voice.

When I don't hear an answer I look up to see my dad whispering something to my mom, after they realize I'm looking my mom nods and my dad turns to beam at me. "You can come off grounding today but there's one rule."

I'm grinning like a psychopath. I long to be free from this house for a few hours, I'm slowing going insane. "What? I'll do anything."

"You are not allowed to drink and you have to come with me to work and apologize to Mr. Grey." His voice is all business like which is weird to hear.

Then I remember last night and a goofy smile spreads across my face, I start to feel giddy and full of need. I have to see him again. I have to thank him for those beautiful diamond earrings he got me; they must have cost him a fortune. They are gold with a clear diamonds in the middle. I reach up and touch my ears feeling them. My smile widens I will have to pay him back for these. I realize after a while that my parents are giving me bemused looks. Shit! I haven't replied yet.

"Okay, deal." I mutter.

"Great. Get your coat we are leaving now." He says as he stands.

I don't need to be told twice I dash upstairs and grab my black and dark blue letterman jacket. Before I head back downstairs I check myself in my full body mirror. My hair is in a messy bun on top of my head and my side fringe is in its normal spot. I look at my pale face, I never wear makeup. When I actually used to attend school I would see girls walking around with orange faces and decided I would never turn into them. My eyes travel down to what I'm wearing. A Nirvana t-shirt, pale blue skinny jeans and black converse, yeah, I really don't give a shit today.

I quickly run downstairs and bump into something hard. My head hits off theirs and I fall back on the stairs gripping my throbbing head. I'm defiantly going to have a bruise in the morning. I scowl up at the person and to my pleasure and shock it's Christian. Like myself he is gripping his forehead. He has his eyes tightly closed and his taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"You have such a big head." I mutter.

I watch him closely as he tries to hide his smirk. His eyes are still closed when he speaks. "Watch yourself." His voice is almost a whisper and I can tell it's deadly.

"Maybe you should watch were you are walking." I snap. Where the hell did that come from? Jesus, I'm so stupid sometimes.

His eyes shoot open and I am faced with an angry gray glare. "I said, watch your fucking self." He hisses through his teeth.

Shit! He's pissed and I'm surprisingly turned on by his anger, he has so much power and I can't help but what to learn from him. I realize then and there that I will just about do anything to please this beautiful monster. I sigh and look into his eyes. Not breaking eye contact I stand and straighten my clothes.

"I'm sorry, sir." I whisper.

I watch as he goes from pissed to having a secret smile in seconds. He likes me calling him sir, what is that a turn on or something for him? Feeling fearless I turn and climb the stairs heading for my bedroom; I can hear him following me. I walk inside my room and sit down on my bed; I turn to see him standing in the door way leaning on the frame.

"Come sit down, sir." Yeah, I'm getting the hang of this.

He looks down the corridor and then stalks over to my bed. He sits down right next to me looking at me bemused. I look into his eyes and I swear to god I see lust burning in there.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. Then I quickly remember, "Sir."

He smirks and turns to look around my room for a moment before turning to look at me again. "I like how your smart little mouth says sir." His voice is husky.

I move closer to him. "Does it make you happy, sir?" My voice is barely a whisper.

"Yes. It makes me very fucking happy." He growls.

"Good. I like pleasing you, Sir." I look deep into his eyes and I feel myself melt under his gaze.

I move closer to him attempting to connect our lips when he pulls back and stands. Without as so much as a second word or glance he's out my room and leaving me hanging, again. I sigh in frustration and chase after him. Jumping the last two steps and landing with no grace at all I stalk for the kitchen. I step into the kitchen and see him sitting with my parents at the breakfast bar.

I take a deep breath and head for the fridge. I open it up and grab the carton of milk and take a long drink.

"Hey! Use a glass." I hear my mom scold.

I wipe my mouth and place the carton back. "Sorry, I needed a drink."

She sighs. "That's not an excuse for acting like an animal."

I slam the fridge shut in frustration and turn to face all three shocked faces. "It takes one to know one." I snap.

She looks hurt then composes herself. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone can see you are like a bitch in heat when money bags over there is around." I snap and point my finger at Christian. He looks shocked and shakes his head in disapproval. Like I'd give a shit what he thought. I'm tired of playing his stupid games.

"Hey, that's enough." My dad steps in moving closer to me.

"That was uncalled for." I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose. I need to suck up to them if I want to get out of here. I close my eyes and take a deep steady breath.

"Apologize to your mother and Mr. Grey now or you will be staying inside all day." His voice is stern but not as stern as Christians. That's probably because Christian is more of a man then him.

"I am sorry mom for calling you a bitch in heat. I'm sorry Mr. Grey for bringing you into my fight and for calling you a homosexual the other week." I feel like a dog that has just been told off and now has its tail between its legs.

"I forgive you sweetie." My mom says embarrassed. I roll my eyes and then look at Christian.

He nods. "I forgive you, Rachel." I repress a shudder. Fucking hell! My name sounds good coming from his mouth. I wonder what it would sound like if he moaned or growled it. I bet he likes it rough, shit, I'd let him fuck me rough. My mind begins wondering. Images of him fucking me rough, bruising my pale skin and licking the insides of my thighs flood through my mind. I bet he's good at fucking women; he must have at least fucked a good few. I mean the man is sex on legs; he could bed a woman even if he farted on her face or something. Okay, so that wasn't my best example but still he must be experienced, a man that looks like that must be. I am all too soon snapped back by my dad clapping his hands in front of my face.

"Rachel! Hey." He is yelling at me.

I shake my head and look up at him. "What? Sorry, I zoned out."

He chuckles softly. "What were you thinking about?"

I turn and look at Christian. He has an eye brow raised and I know he can probably smell the arousal coming off of me. I flush and look down at the floor shaking my head. "Nothing much."

Dad clears his throat and I look up. "You can go now if you want, but, no drinking and be careful." He gives me a warm smile.

"Thanks and I will." Is all I say as I dash past him and out of the house, I need to get as far as possible from my parents and Christian Grey.

**3:00am**

It's about three o'clock in the morning and me and Marie are at Andy's apartment with his friends. His friends are kind of cool I guess, but they aren't really my type. Tony Scott is like thirty, he has red hair and bright green eyes. He has a really annoying laugh which is so over the top. He does coke and heroine, he looks a real mess. He offered Andy some drugs a few hours ago but I told Andy if he took any I would walk out his door and never come back.

Then there is Leonardo Rivera, he's twenty one, now he is the better looking one of the two. He has short black spiky hair, brown eyes and lovely tanned skin. He's from Spain so he has a deep Spanish accent. He's a lifeguard at some local hotel and he's just about charmed the pants off Marie. I can defiantly see a spark between the two.

"Hey sis." Andy yells over the music as he comes towards me.

"Hey!" I pull him into a bear hug.

"Why aren't you drinking?" He asks puzzled.

Before I can answer he's over to the table and getting me a bottle of beer.

"Here, drink this." He smiles and hands me a bottle.

"I can't. I said I wouldn't to mom and dad." I mutter kicking my feet on his dirty kitchen floor. His house is really a mess. Bottles and cans all over, dirty clothes on the floor and it smells like dirty socks.

He scoffs. "Has that ever stopped you before?"

I shake my head. "No, I guess not."

"Well, take the fucking bottle and have some fun." He laughs.

I nod taking the bottle I take a big gulp. I decide if I drink this one bottle he can't complain the rest of the night. I down the whole thing and I'm awarded with a high five from my very happy big brother.

"That's my girl." He yells.

I laugh and shake my head, he's so easily pleased.

It's not ten minutes later when I am dancing to Paradise and dreams by Ultrabeat that I start to feel funny. The room starts spinning and I can barely stand up. I stagger into the bathroom to get some space, hopping that I am just too hot. I sit down on the toilet and put my head in my hands. Then it dawns on me, some mother fucker must have spiked my drink. Fear takes over and the next thing I know is that I'm on my email looking for him. Fucking hell! I must be desperate if I'm running to him.

**From: Rachel Faith**

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Are you awake?**

**Date: January 16****th**** 2011 3:12**

**Hey Christian,**

**I kind of need you so if you are awake can you email me back. I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. Please.**

With shaking hands I press send. I stand up and crack the bathroom window open to get some air. I hear my ringtone going off and look to see an unknown number. Weird, I never get unknown callers. Not really caring who it is I answer my phone.

"Hello?" I mutter.

"Where are you?!" I hear Christian yell down the phone. I can feel my body relax in seconds even though he is yelling at me.

"Oh, Christian," I start sobbing like a baby down the phone. "I'm so scared."

"Hush now," He coos down the phone. "Just tell me where you are and I'll come and save you." His voice is soft but I can tell he is still pissed.

I start giggling. "Are you going to bring your trusty steed?"

I hear him laugh down the phone. It's a beautiful sound. "Now, I wouldn't call Taylor that." Taylor? Who the hell is Taylor?

"Who's Taylor?" I ask.

He sighs. "He works for me. Now, where are you?"

I am just about to answer when the bathroom door is kicked down. I turn to see Andy standing wide eyed in the door way. "Rachel. What the hell are you doing in here?"

I move the phone from my ear. "I feel funny so I came in here to get some space. The room was spinning and it still is, I think something is wrong."

He gives me a confused look then he realises something." Shit! I gave you the wrong beer. They were the ones Tony brought; he must have put something in them for a joke or something." He then starts to laugh.

"Some fucking joke, this isn't funny!" I yell.

He's still laughing when he answers. "Lighten up, it's not that bad."

"Oh, will you just fuck off!" I scream at him.

He shakes his head and leaves. "Buzz kill." He yells when he's down the hall.

I hear Christian yelling for me so I place the phone back to my ear. "My brother's stupid friend spiked the drinks." I huff.

"I'm almost here, don't do anything stupid. I will deal with that fucker when I get there." He seethes down the phone.

"What are you going to do?" I can't hide the panic from my voice.

He doesn't answer for a while and I begin to think he's hung up but then he speaks. "I'm going to get you out of there. Just stay up where you are."

"I can't do that. I have to see Marie." I say before I hang up. He's going to be pissed that I defied him but right now I don't care.

I place my phone back into my jeans pocket. Ignoring the ring I head back into the living room area. Marie is making out with Leonardo on Andy's sofa. Yeah, she is doing just fine. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Tony behind me. I look behind him to see that Andy is passed out on the kitchen table with a needle in his arm. That bastard has just done heroin. I feel hurt and anger flash through my body.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I didn't mean for you to drink my beers." His voice sounds funny and I can feel the room spinning like crazy. I think I'm going to faint so I push past him and head for the front door. I throw the door open and step into the hall way. I stubble and fall onto the floor.

"Shit! Let me help you up babe." Tony coos as he pulls me from the floor.

"Get off of me." I push his chest so he stumbles back. I'd rather stay on that floor forever then to be in his arms.

He holds his hands up and laughs. "Fucking hell babe, are ya on period?"

I scoff. "No, I'm not. You wanna know something Tony? I can smell the failure on you."

He looks hurt and I'm glad. He opens his mouth but quickly shuts it when he sees Christian step in front of me like a human shield. I check him out from behind. He's wearing a gray baggy t-shirt and sweat pants. That hang on his hips, damn he looks good. Then I realise I must have woken him.

"Who the fuck is dis ass clown?" Tony laughs pointing to Christian.

I scowl at him. "He isn't an ass clown you fucking loser."

"Uh yeah he is." Tony winks at me.

I can see Christian tense in front of me when Tony winks at me. He makes fists with both his hands which makes his knuckles go white.

I can tell something ugly is about to happen so I step in. "Listen Tony. Just go back inside and I'll forget this ever happened."

Christian turns and gives me a bemused look. "What?"

I shake my head and look deep into his eyes. "He isn't worth it and I just want to go."

"Whatever." Is the last thing Tony says and he slams the door closed.

I take Christians hand and pull it open so I can place mine inside. Once our hands are connected I bring his hand to my mouth and kiss the back of it. He smiles a small smile and we begin walking down the corridor.

Everything begins to go really funny and I can hear my own breathing. I stop, halting Christian with me. "Christian, I feel fu-"

I don't even finish my sentence I just hit the floor. It's black but I can still hear Christians panicked yells for that Taylor person. I hear another voice and then it all goes black.

**So what did you think? Please review.**

**Also special thanks to SmellyEvan **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of my reviews, follows and favourites They mean the world to me!**

I am woken by panicked cries for help, whimpering and a shit load of moving around. I turn to my right to see Christian moving around, I watch him for a moment as he fights in his sleep and it soon dawns on me that he is having a nightmare. I quickly grip his shoulders and shake him, when he doesn't wake up or stop panicking I start screaming his name. He wakes after the fifth scream. I stop shaking him and lean back a little bit to look his over. His eyes are wide and dark, and he is covered in sweat.

"It's okay," I sooth him.

He looks dead in my eyes afraid and then shakes his head. When he looks into my eyes again I can't see fear anymore, I just see anger.

"Your parents told you not to drink," He says through a clenched jaw.

I shrug and shift under his intense gaze. It's only when I shift that I realise I'm not wearing jeans and I've just rubbed my sex on his thigh. I look down to see I'm wearing panties but they have must have moved when I was asleep and they aren't coving my vagina at all. Luckily Christian is wearing pyjama pants so maybe he didn't feel it. I look back up to see Christian has his eyes tightly closed and his breathing is heavy, he moves his hand to hook his index finger in my underwear to move it cover me again.

I moan when I feel his hand brush the side of my sex. He moves very slowly and I uncontrollably buck my hips for more contact, it works and I feel more of his hand on me. I suddenly feel really dirty; I mean I just bucked my fucking hips for more contact, how sexually deprived am I? Sighing I flop back down on the bed. I lay on my back covering my face with my hands. After what seems like hours the bed shifts and I can feel him moving in between my thighs, I then feel his head on my chest. He nestles as if he wants to make a home there, and the fucked up thing was I probably would let him.

I move my hands from my face and begin playing with his hair; it's soft which I was quite shocked at. I thought it would have been rough because of its unruliness, boy was I wrong.

"I'm sorry. I truly fucked up." I mumble.

He moves so he is looking at me, his chin resting on me now. "Yes, Rachel. You did."

"What happened after I pasted out?" I ask.

He sighs getting up off me and heading to the bathroom. He doesn't shut the door behind him so I take it as an unspoken invitation to follow him. He is at the sink brushing his teeth when I walk in.

"Are you not going to answer my question?" I ask moving so I'm standing less than a foot away from him.

He rinses his mouth, dries it and then turns to glare at me. "Do you usually walking to peoples bathrooms when they are using them? I could have been doing private things in here."

I giggle. I was never good at hiding my amusement. "Do you mean you could have been taking a shit?"

He huffs out a breath and shakes his head. I don't think he enjoyed my joke. I know I should probably stop laughing but I can't stop, I can feel my sides hurt and my face redden. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter I look up to see Christian sitting on the toilet, he wasn't having a shit or anything he was just sitting there looking really pissed. I watch him for a moment and then burst out laughing again. Damn my imagination!

I suddenly feel myself being thrown over a shoulder, I stop laughing when I realise I have really, really pissed Christian off. Fuck!

He drops me on the bed and I just bounce for a second until he stills me. I look up into his wild gray eyes and I can feel my breathing become faster. I know I have to lighten the mood and say something that I hope will make him crack a smile. I rack through my brain to think of all the random facts I know. I then think about the one that will interest him the most.

"Did you know that sex in the morning is better than a cup of coffee?"

He starts chuckling almost as soon as I said it. He then starts really laughing, damn and I thought I was easily amused. The sound of his laugh is like a gift from god and it's something I will probably never get tired of hearing. After a moment he calms down and starts crawling on the bed towards me. I open my legs and he crawls in between them like he did a few minutes before. He moves so his nose is touching mine and I can smell his minty breath.

"Is that so?" He whispers. He moves his hands so they slowly travel up my body, he stops just under my breasts. He leans down and starts kissing my neck.

I feel my chest tighten and I realise I'm panicking. I know it's dumb and I know he isn't Trent but I still feel fear run through my body. He must have felt me stiffen because he leans back and looks at me.

"What's wrong?" I can hear the worry in his voice.

I shake my head and pull my T-shirt down more. He notices this and moves it slowly up my body; I lean up on my elbows and watch as he notices the scars on my rib cage. Four cigarette scars from Trent; he really was a cruel and evil bastard.

He clears his throat and moves my shirt down again and looks deep into my eyes, as if he is trying to read my mind.

"What," He shakes his head and sits back on the bed. I follow his lead and sit up too. He starts again. "What happened to you?"

I look down at the bed for a few moments trying to figure out the best way to tell him. I feel the bed move again and this time Christian is in front of me holding my hands. I look up into his eyes and realise I have to get this off my chest.

"When I was sixteen I had this boyfriend called Trent. He was and still is my high school's number one player and captain for the football team. Anyways, we dated for a few months and he started wanting to have sex with me. I wasn't ready at all so I turned him down on all three times he brought it up. The truth was I never liked Trent; I just wanted to make my family happy. So, on the fourth time I turned him down he pinned me to his bed and started burning me with cigarettes. I burnt me for all the times I turned him down." I whisper the last part and I could feel angry tears run down my face.

I sighed knowing I had to tell him every last detail. "I broke up with him after that. I also became very afraid of being touched. My body would go stiff and my heart would start pounding. It was like that for about a year."

"How did you get past it?" He asked with hopeful eyes. I didn't really understand why he was so hopeful but I wasn't going to deny him an answer.

"I realised that I couldn't live that way. One day someone might fall on to me. Also I might have children and babies love to be hugged and held, so I just got over it."

"I don't think it's that easy," He mummers.

"Not everyone is going to do what Trent did. The only reason I stiffened was because I wasn't used to being touched like that and it brought back memories. But I want you to make love to me Christian." I smile moving closer.

He moves back and I feel a stab of pain in my chest. _He doesn't want you after he knows what Trent did to you, are you that dumb? _A voice in my head laughs.

"I will be back in moment." He mumbles and leaves me alone in his bedroom.

**So what's Christian going to do? Sorry for the crap update I was just tired and all . I will have an even better update done by Friday hopefully **

**Please review and tell me what you think **

**Also Thank you smellyevan for being my beta reader for most of this update :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all my reviews. I'm sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. I was a little busy that day. In case no one knew I changed the name from I'll teach you to the one it is now. Sorry for any confusion c:**

Where the hell is he? How the fuck could he just leave me after I told him that? He's such a jerk! I hate him! _Bullshit! You know he's the first guy that's ever caught your eye. He isn't like the rest and you know it. That's why you are sat on his bed like the good little girl you are. Waiting for him to boss you around and take control of you, we both know how tired you are of being the one to make the choices. _My subconscious yells. I scowl at the door leading to living area, I think. I take a steady breath, pull up my jeans. Grab my converse and head out the door.

I walk into a huge main room. I quickly scan the room. From the kitchen to the dining area and the off white sofa, this place is breath taking. My eyes then land on a door which must be were his office is. Feeling brave I quickly walk over to it. Once at the door I can hear him speaking on a phone, and by the sounds of it he is kind of upset.

"Elena you don't understand she is just like me. She even had a fear of being touched." I feel a sudden rage course through me. Why is he talking about this with another woman? I thought I could trust him.

"I just want to kill that fucking little bastard. He had no fucking right to touch what is mine like that." He yells. His anger has clearly gotten the better of him. _Who gives a fuck about his anger? He called you his! He wants you_! My subconscious screams overjoyed. Christian Grey the hottest man in the world wants me? Wait he called me his so I guess he's got me. I don't even know what is going on! He said I'm his, so am I like his girlfriend now?

"I know I haven't even asked her yet. I know she wants me but you know better than anyone else that I am fucked up!" He sighs.

"Excuse me miss."

I let out a scream and drop my shoes. I turn to see a man with a buzz cut standing a couple of feet behind me.

I quickly pick up my shoes. "Yeah," I mumble.

"Yes, that was her." I hear Christian laugh from behind the door. Shit! I've been caught.

"Who are you?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen area and put my shoes on a bar stool.

"Taylor, ma'am,"

I nod. "Nice to meet you. Um, is Taylor your first name?"

He shakes his head. "No. It's Jason Taylor but Mr Grey calls me Taylor."

I pour myself some fresh orange juice; it is unreal how thirsty I am. Just then a woman comes scurrying into the kitchen with a carton of eggs. She gives me a small smile as she begins making an omelette. I look back to see Taylor eyeing her up hungrily. He turns to see me looking at him and stiffens. I wave him off and he smiles thanks.

"Wait Taylor," I call as he goes to walk away.

"Yes, ma'am," He looks bemused

"What do you prefer to be called, Jason or Taylor?"

He smiles an actual smile. "Taylor, ma'am,"

I nod." Taylor it is then. I prefer to be called Rachel to ma'am." I joke.

He looks to be debating to say something and I realise that he must have to be formal.

"Or Miss Faith," I quickly state.

He nods again. "As you wish, Miss Faith,"

When he leaves this time I don't stop him. I then move to sit at the breakfast bar. I sit in silence for a few minutes watching the woman cook. I wonder if she and Taylor have a thing going on, I start to giggle. Taylor's stone cold expression while having an orgasm, I spit my juice all over the bar from my uncontrollable laughing. The woman turns and quickly grabs a towel to clean the table when Christian comes strolling in.

"I'll clean this mess up Gail." He says as he takes the towel from her.

I rest my head on the bar and try to calm myself down. I can feel his eyes on me so I look up at him. He looks amused as he dries the table.

I take a deep shaky breath. "Sorry,"

He drops the towel on the floor and moves closer to me, resting his elbows on the bar. "What has gotten you all worked up?" I can tell he is amused so I decide I'll tell him.

"You know that Taylor guy?" He nods. "Well, this thought of him having an orgasm with an expressionless face popped into my head." I whisper not wanting that Gail woman to hear. I stifle my laugh when he looks disgusted.

"My office now," With that he grabs my hand and leads me to inside his office.

I don't even have a chance to look around when he pushes me towards a chair in front of his desk. He points to it indicating that he wants me to sit; I do as I am told. He then walks to some draws and pulls out what looks to be some contracts. He then walks back to his desk and places them in front of me, and then he takes his seat leaning back to watch me.

I can see that it is a nondisclosure agreement, what the fuck?! I look up and scowl at him.

"My lawyer insists on it." He shrugs.

I nod. "Have you got a pen?"

"Yes," He pulls one from the pot and hands it too me.

I take the pen and sign the agreement. He then hands me his and I sign that too. I then hand it back to him and lean back in my own chair feeling really smug.

"You didn't even read it did you?" He sighs.

"Nope,"

"Why? It could have said anything and you've just agreed." He looks confused, like really confused.

I roll my eyes and move closer towards him. His eyes darken as I lick my lower lip. "Because, sir, I can."

He growls before standing and pulling me over his desk. His papers fall on the floor and he pushes some off making space. He sits me down so my legs are hanging over the desk and he moves his lap top to a safe place. He quickly walks back and grabs my head attacking my mouth. I move my hand to his crouch and squeeze making him gasp. I take this opportunity to claim his mouth. Our tongues fight and I tighten my hold on his hair and he moves his hands to play with my breasts. I moan arching my back, who knew getting your breasts squeezed could feel so good?

"Jesus Christ." I hiss. He's mouth feels so good on my neck and his hands, oh, those hands can work wonders.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you right now." Christian mutters when he pulls away for some air.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"You want to know what the time is?" He chuckles.

I give him an all-white teeth smile and nod.

He smirks back and pulls out his blackberry and presses a few buttons. "It's five past eight"

I gape at him. "Why the hell am I even out of bed? I don't usually get up until lunch time."

"That's no good for you. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He scolds.

I roll my eyes and watch as his expression darkens.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He asks in a husky tone.

"Yes, sir," I nod.

He takes a deep breath. "I don't like it when people roll their eyes at me. It's disrespectful."

I move forward so I am inches away from him. "I think I need to be punished." I smirk and hope off his desk only to lean on it. I push my ass in the air teasing him. "I need to be taught a lesson, sir."

"Yes, yes you do." He mutters as he pulls my pants and panties down in one swift move. I gasp as the air hits my wet sex.

"Let's count all the bad things you have done today." He whispers as he strokes my behind, then squeezes it, then strokes. _He's preparing you for your punishment. _My subconscious clarifies for me.

"You drank last night and put yourself in danger, that's one. You listened to my private conversation this morning, that's two. You spat your drink all over my breakfast bar and claimed it was because you had a disgusting thought about Taylor, that's four and five. Last but certainly not least, you squeezed me through my pants to gain the upper hand, that's six. Well, let me tell you something Miss Faith. You do not call the shots around her." He whispers into my ear.

I am panting, he hasn't even done anything and I'm already breathing heavily. "So six it is then? Sir," I breathe.

"Yes. I will spank you six times and because I am a fair man I will take you into my bedroom and fuck the shit out of you." I moan at his words.

"No pain to gain right, sir?" I mutter.

"Yes. Well-made Miss Faith," I can hear the smirk in his voice.

He stops moving his hand and I prepare myself for the hit but it doesn't come. I turn to see him looking through a draw.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I mutter.

He looks up to glare at me. "That's seven."

"I thought you were going to spank me. I prepared myself for the blow but it never came." I whine.

He frowns. "I realised we hadn't sighed all the paper work." As he said that he pulled out an even bigger contract.

I sigh and pull up my jeans and underwear, so much for pain then pleasure. I move around picking up his papers and placing them on his desk. I stop when I see a piece of paper that catches my eye.

**Rachel Claire Faith**

**DOB: **January 15th 1993, Los Angeles, CA

**Address: **282 Raven Rd., Seattle, WA 98888

**Mobile no: **360 630 9261

**Social security no: **853-71-2640

**Occupation: **Student at Lane wood high school 

**GPA: **3.4

**Prior Education: **Kane hill middle school

**Father: **Henry James Faith

DOB: April 15th 1960

**Mother: **Kath Jillian Faith

DOB: November 7th 1969

**Brother: **Andrew Edward Faith

DOB: December 31st 1988

**Sexual orientation: **Unknown

**Relationships: **None present

I look up and gape at him. "What the hell is this?"

He looks embarrassed and so he fucking should be." A back ground check."

I scoff. "Well I know that by why did you have to do a background check on me?"

He shrugs. "I do it for all my future submissives."

I give him a confused look. "What's a submissive?"

He gives me a smirk and passes me another contract. I take it and leave his office. I wonder if he will follow me. I wonder as I walk to up his sofa and take a seat. I was right of course because he comes strolling out holding his own contract.

"You should really get dressed." I smirk and point to his clothes.

He looks down and smiles. "Yes I guess I should. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Once he is inside his bedroom and the door is closed my subconscious returns.

_I bet you wouldn't go inside his bedroom while he's changing. I mean think about it he's going to be but naked and you will get to see what his penis looks like. _I giggle. Shit! I think I'm going insane. I am talking to myself inside my head. _It's not so bad. At least you aren't talking to yourself out loud. _I shrug my subconscious does have a point.

I stand and walk straight into his room. I stop when I see him sitting on his bed smirking at me. I close the door behind me.

"I have to change my underwear." I state and walk over to his draws.

"I'll have Taylor buy you some if you like." He says walking into his closet.

"There's no point I'll just wear yours." I bite my lip to stifle my smile.

I find a nice pare of grey boxer briefs. I turn to see Christian laying his clothes on his bed. He looks up and smiles at me.

"Nice choice." He nods towards the briefs.

"Yep. You have good taste Mr Grey." I say as I unbutton my jeans and pull them down. Thank god I'm not wearing shoes. I kick off my jeans and pull down my panties.

I hear Christian gasp but don't look up at him, I slowly step into the briefs and pull them up. I glace at Christian who is just staring at me opened mouthed. Once the briefs are on I pick up my jeans and quickly put them over.

"Shows over," I say and wink at him.

He shakes his head and removes his T-shirt. "Some show."

I watch as his chest rises and falls with his breathing and then notice scars on his chest. Someone has burnt him with cigarettes in the past too.

He looks at me then his chest. He must have noticed what I was looking at.

I hold up my hands. "You can tell me when you are ready." I give him a small smile.

He turns his smile and drops his pants. I try not to look at first. I just look at his face and his smug look as he just stands there watching me. Curiosity gets the better of me in the end and I drop my eyes to look at his huge cock. Fucking hell!

"Damn." I say and I can actually feel drool coming from my mouth.

"Enjoying the show?" He asks as he pulls up his own briefs.

I pout. "I was enjoying that."

He gives me a boyish grin. "You'll have an even better show in good time baby."

I blush and give him a wink. "Hopefully soon,"

He looks amused and winks back. "Yes. If you sign the contract and was that a blush I just saw."

I give him my best surprised look. "No, I think you are seeing things. Also where is the pen? I want in,"

"I love your eagerness but you haven't read the contract and I want you to fully understand everything before we go any further." He's fully clothed now and is putting his shoes on.

I nod. "Okay, I'll read it and then sign it."

He sighs. "After you read it you might not want to sign it."

"You called me yours." I give him a shy smile.

He looks at me and gives me a grin. "Yes, I did, but you aren't mine until you sign."

"Then why did you say I was?" I can't help but feel giddy at the thought of being his.

He stands and walks over to me and takes my hands. "Because I care a great deal for you, Rachel, the thought of what that bastard did to you makes my blood boil."

I give him a smile peak on the lips. "I know. I care about you too Christian."

He frowns. "You may now but sooner or later you will realise I'm no good for you and leave."

I hold his face in my hands. "I'll never leave."

He gives me a grin and kisses me again this time with more force. "God, what are you doing to me?" His breathing is heavy from the force of our kissing.

After we ate our breakfast of an omelette for Christian and pancakes for me we sat and talked about hobbies and interests. I found out that Christian can fly a plane; he likes to fish and also does kick boxing. I asked him if he'd teach me how to kick box and he said yes. I then stated I'd kick his ass and we ended up in another heavy kissing season.

I was about to tell him about my childhood and growing up in Burbank when my phone startles me. I pull it out from my jeans and see I have a text from Marie.

***Jesus fucking Christ Leo is hot! I think I got pregnant just by him looking at me xD Also were the fuck are you? I'm worried sick you know!***

I feel bad all of a sudden and type her a quick message.

***Did you guys have sex? I hope to god you aren't pregnant I'll kick his ass if you are. xD. I'm at Christian's house, and no before you ask we didn't have sex! Where are you?***

"Who are you talking to?" Christian asks leaning forward to look at my phone.

"Just Marie," And at the mention of her name I get another message.

***I'm not a slut you know! Words hurt, bitch! ;) I'm still at Andy's house.***

Shit I have to go get her before Andy wakes up. "I have to go get Marie from my brother's house."

I don't even wait for a reply I'm off the stool and running to what I think is the exit. I was right and I'm at the elevator in no time. Christian runs up from behind me and calls the elevator for me.

"I'm coming with you." He states as he step inside.

I nod secretly glad he is. "Okay. Thank you."

The ride to the apartment is silent. Taylor is driving and Christian is just staring out the window, I would have to stay that I am extremely uncomfortable. We pull up outside the apartment block in no time and I dash out the door not waiting for anyone. I've called the elevator when Christian and Taylor join me.

"Taylor, I want you to come inside with us in case there is any trouble." Christian says to Taylor.

"Yes, Mr Grey." Taylor says with a nod.

I step inside and press the button for the fourth floor. I tap my foot as the elevator moves so fucking slowly up to Andy's floor. Once the doors are open I run to Andy's door and throw it open. I don't even look around I just head right to Andy's room. I open the door to see Marie and Leo lying in bed together.

I stop and smirk at them. I look behind me to see Taylor looking around the place and Christian looking at Marie and Leo. I turn back to Marie.

"Have you been swimming in here pool?" I ask Leo with a wink.

Everyone starts laughing even Christian is chuckling.

"No." Leo says while laughing.

"Really? You had to make a life guard joke?" Marie asks clearly still amused from my last joke.

"It seemed fitting," I shrug.

"Let's get out of here." Christian whispers in my ear.

I nod. "Marie lets go."

She doesn't have to be told twice she's out the bed and following us to the door with Leo holding her hand.

Christian, me and Marie are sitting at the back with Taylor driving. Marie gets dropped off first and then it's just me and Christian alone in the back. I haven't talked since we left the apartment. Christian and Marie talked once when Marie was leaving. I would have talked but I just couldn't help but feel betrayed. Andy had promised me never to do drugs again and it finally hits me that he has lied to me.

"Hey." Christian's voice brings me back.

"Sorry." I mutter and scowl at my shoes.

"What has gotten you all upset?" He asks as he takes my hand.

"Andy lied to me. My entire life it's been me and him against the world and he just went back on his word and now I feel so stupid."

"You are not stupid. He's the stupid one to go back on his word to such a beautiful girl.

I turn and gape at him. Nobody other than family members have called me beautiful before. "Nobody has ever called me that." I tell him.

He gives me a cheeky grin. "Well you are a very beautiful girl."

I bite my lower lip to try and stop my blush but it doesn't work. I'm blushing like mad and he's just staring at me in an awe.

"I'm nothing compared to you Christian." I mutter.

He scoffs. "It's all in the face baby."

I giggle and squeeze his hand. He squeezes mine back and we continue this game until we pull up outside my house.

"I better go inside." I sigh as Taylor opens my door.

"Wait, take this and tell me what you think." Christian says as he hands me the contract.

I nod and I suddenly don't want to leave him. "When will I see you again?" I can't help but hide the desperation in my voice.

"Tomorrow," He says with a smile.

"Do you promise?" I say as I hold out my pinkie.

He chuckles as he connects our pinkies. "I promise."

I smile and leave the car. Taylor closes the door for me and I slowly walk up to my house. Most people would call this a home but a home is for a real family and mine is anything but. I turn once I am inside and look at the car, it still hasn't moved. When I see Christian open the door to step out and look at me I can't contain my happiness. He does care! He gives me a wave and I blow him a kiss, which he pretends to catch in his hand and puts it to his lips.

"Rachel!" I turn to see my mother heading towards me.

I quickly turn back to see the car is gone and I can feel the disappointment grow in me. Then I remember that I will see him tomorrow and I can't help but grin.

"Where have you been? And why are you so happy?" My mom asks eyeing me closely.

I shake my head and run upstairs to my room. I shut the door behind me and flop on my bed. He caught my kiss! That has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen.

I lift up the booklet and bring it to my sight of vision. I turn the first page and my jaw drops. You have got to be fucking kidding me!

**So there we have it. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry. What do you think Rachel is going to do? Can a girl like that really become a submissive? We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Don't forget to review. They give me so much joy to read! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow 60 reviews for five chapters! Thank you so much **

I am woken by someone shaking my shoulder. I peel my eyes up to see my mom standing next to my bed with a grin on her face. I glare at her for a moment then turn my head to see my alarm clock, its seven o'clock in the fucking morning; I never used to get up this early and I'm not starting now. I yawn and turn away from her snuggling in my blankets. She must be crazy if she thinks I am going to school. I haven't gone since November.

"No, Rach you have to get up. You have school to get to." She says as she tries to pull the blankets from me.

I sit up suddenly very irritated by the invasion of my sleep pattern. "Why do you give a shit all of a sudden?"

She looks to be thinking up some excuse. After a beat she gives me, "School is the most important thing."

I scoff. That was pathetic. "Okay, but what has changed since last week to make you want me to go back?"

"Your father's boss Mr Grey told us that not sending you to school is the worst thing any parent can do, you need to go to learn new things. He has a very good point actually. Don't you want to go to a good college and get a good job?"

I glare at my desk were his stupid contract is in the top draw. Who does he think I am? He doesn't own me.

_Come on Rachel! For fuck sake, can you not try to be a little submissive? If you go to school he may soften up on you and I think if that's something he wants then you should do it. What if it is a test? To see if you will actually do as you are told. Imagine the shock on his face when he finds out you went back to school. It will be fucking priceless. _Damn my subconscious.

"Okay. I will go back to that shit hole," I sigh.

"Thank you baby," My mom says as she takes her leave out of my door.

"You're welcome." I mutter as I climb out my bed and make my way to get my clothes on.

I decide after ten long minutes of looking at my clothes that I am going to wear just jeans and a light blue vest top; god only fucking knows how it took me that long to figure that out. I quickly lay my clothes on my bed and go to my draws to get a pair of matching bra and panties, and a pair of black ankle socks. Once I am fully dressed I throw on my black converse, they are a lot easier to run in then flats and if I need to run I need to know I'm not going to fall. I then quickly fix my hair into a curly pony tail and head down stairs.

"Oh my god you weren't kidding." My dad joked when I took my seat at the breakfast table.

"I told you so. She didn't even put up at fight." My mom joined in with the teasing.

My dad then decided to pretend to be concerned by putting a hand on my forehead. "I think she is coming down with something Kath."

"I think we should let her stay off school. I mean she hasn't had a single day off since middle school." Both my parents were in fits of laughter after that statement my mom said.

I scoffed and decided to text Marie to let her know I will actually be attending school today.

***Morning sunshine. Just to let you know I will be coming to school today…Is it the same as I left? Shit and boring?***

I place my phone on the table and wait for her reply. I look up at the clock to see that it is twenty past seven, great ten more minutes with my parents making jokes. I am brought back when I hear my phone ping letting me know Marie has replied.

***Fuck me there must be a god, LOL. Yeah same old shit but we do have a sexy new math teacher ;)***

A sexy new math teacher, well, anyone could beat Mrs Toner. She was a real bitch! She always gave me detentions because I would call her Mrs Boner or not do her stupid homework tasks.

***I am defiantly going to math today ;) Wait, what happened to Mrs Boner?***

***Hahaha, Mrs Boner! Damn I missed nobody calling her that. Anyway she got fired for slapping a student. She called her an old pervert because Boner was meant to be eyeing her boyfriend and old Boner just snapped and bitch slapped her.***

Fucking hell! I knew she had a temper but hitting a student is crossing the line. Mr Kenny gets called a pervert all the time and all he does is tell the head or give you detention.

***And you are telling me all this now? Jesus Marie, I thought you were going to tell me everything good that happens?***

***I forgot. Sorry! :P***

I roll my eyes and type my final reply before I eat my toast.

***Okay. I'll see you in math. I'll tell you if the math teacher is sexy or not ;)***

It's not long until I hear the ping letting me know I have yet another message from Marie.

***Pfffttt I don't think anyone could top your Christian Grey ;)***

I don't reply. Instead I just eat my toast and think about Christian Grey and his contract. Could I really do that? Be some billionaire's sex slave? Do what he says when he says? Give him myself in that way. I haven't even had sex yet and he is asking me to do all this kinky shit? What the fuck!

"Shit I have to leave otherwise I'll be late." My dad mutters as he quickly stands and grabs his jacket from the back of his chair.

My mom stands and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll see you later hunny. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." My dad smiles and pulls her into a lip crashing kiss.

I can't hide the smile that spreads across my face. They truly love each other again. I can tell my family is only going to grow stronger, hopefully Andy will grow strong too and my parents will take him back. But I'm not going to hold my breath on that one.

"Have a good day dad." I say as I stand to say goodbye to him.

"You too princess," My grins down as he kisses my forehead.

Once the front door is shut, me and my mom share the same knowing look. We both know he has truly changed and won't fuck us over again.

"Well I better leave too sweetie. I'll see you at seven." We share a hug and she leaves too.

Once I am alone I go and grab my jacket and keys. I stand at the front door for what seems like a lifetime. I really don't want to go to school. I just have this funny feeling that something is going to happen. I push the feeling aside and open the door to see Christian standing at my garden gate.

"Good morning," I call as I lock the front door.

"Hello. Are you looking forward to school?" He says with a smirk.

I stop myself from rolling my eyes and walk down to meet him at the gate, he opens it for me and I smile my thanks.

"To be honest I don't want to go, but I will because I realise that if I don't I won't be getting into any good colleges." I say with a sigh.

He nods. "I will drive you and pick you up if you want."

I smile. "That would be lovely, thank you."

He smiles back. "You're very welcome."

"By the way I like the whole catching the kiss thing." I smirk.

"Really?" He looks amused.

"Yep, it's cute."

He smiles and opens the back door for me. I take my seat and he closes my door. He then walks around the back and opens his side door and takes his seat.

"Seatbelt," He mutters and points to my seatbelt.

"Okay," I mumble and fasten my seatbelt.

"Good girl." He smiles and does up his own.

I notice Taylor sitting at the front of the car. "Good morning Taylor,"

He looks in the rear view mirror and gives me a tight smile. "Good morning Miss Faith."

I chuckle. I don't think I will ever get used to being called Miss Faith, it sounds like a name of some cheesy fortune teller. I look at Christian and remember the contract.

"I read that, um, contract."

"Oh," He raises a brow.

"Yeah, I'll let you know sometime tomorrow."

He nods. "Take all the time you need."

I smile and look out the car window for the rest of the car ride. As we pull up outside my high school and Taylor gets out from his side to open my door Christian stops me from leaving by grabbing my hand.

"I won't be able to pick you up after school but Taylor will. He will be out here for about three, okay?"

"Okay, thank you. What time do you finish work?"

"Five o'clock," He says with a sigh. Just then the car door opens for me.

"So I will see you tomorrow I guess." I give him a sad smile.

He scoffs. "No, I'll see you tonight. At my place after school,"

I grin at him and turn to Taylor for a second. "Can you close the door for a second please, Taylor?"

Taylor looks at Christian who just nods and he closes the door but remains outside. I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn to face Christian.

"Christian, I want to be a good submissive for you. So I am going to try and do as you say, but I am not perfect so I might fuck up. I want this, I need this. I know you can help me."

He grabs my face and kisses me forcefully. I climb onto his lap and kiss him hard grabbing his hair and pulling it lightly. His hands move to my ass and squeeze. I moan allowing his tongue inside of mouth. He tastes sweet like strawberries but I can taste his morning coffee. When he pulls back for some air I bite his lower lip, gently tugging it.

"You have to go or you will be late. If anything happens come and find me or call me." I can tell he wants more by his erection which is pressing in my inner thigh.

"Okay," I mutter and kiss him quickly on the lips.

I climb out on his side and walk around the back to where Taylor is standing. "Thank you for the ride Taylor. I'll see you after school."

He gives me a curt nod. "You're welcome Miss Faith and I will be here when you leave."

I smile and begin the dreaded walk up to the building.

**2:00pm**

The day as went by as a blur and as I walk to my final lesson of the day the corridor is empty. I got tones of funny looks when I walked into home room this morning. The math teacher is the complete opposite of sexy. He is like ninety, wears knit swears and has a lisp. I burst out laughing when I saw Marie sitting at the back pretending like his is god's gift. I should have known she was kidding about him being sexy. As I walk past the janitor's closet I am suddenly pulled inside by a pair of strong arms. I get threw up against the wall and the door is slammed shut.

Its dark and I can't see a thing, it smells like cleaning products and I can hear someone else breathing. When the light is turned on I can see an all too familiar face glaring at me. Trent.

I push myself more against the wall when he walks up towards me. He looks just the same as he did when we were sixteen. His almost black eyes match his even blacker soul. His bright blue eyes shine with anger as he stops just a foot in front of me.

"Hello Mary," He spits at me.

"My name is Rachel," I mutter back.

He scoffs. "I know but you are a virgin so I decided to call you Mary."

I roll my eyes and look down at the floor. I can feel my scars sting from underneath my vest top. It's a reminder of how evil this boy truly is.

"How have you been?" He asks leaning against a wall by me.

I shrug. "Okay. I guess,"

After a few seconds of silence he looks frustrated and slams his body onto mine knocking the wind out of me.

"I've feel like shit." He spits. His mouth is so close to my ear that his breath is giving me shivers.

"What's the matter?" I mutter trying to sound like I actually give a shit.

He moves from my ear and smirks at me. "I've missed you so much. You never return my phone calls. What have I done wrong?"

"You know what you fucking did." I snap back.

He looks shocked. "And what exactly was that?"

I shake my head and push past him and make for the door. "You know you sick son of a bitch."

"Hey," He yells as he turns my body and slaps me full belt across the face. I fall to the floor and he kicks me in the ribs. I scream and curl into a ball.

"Fuck," He yells as he turns and beings punching the wall behind him.

I don't waste a minute. I quickly stand and kick him the hardest in the balls. He grabs his balls and falls to the floor. I turn and run out the room.

When I run out the building I don't stop, I just keep running and running till I end up outside of Greys Enterprises Holdings. I stop and take the building in. I can feel something running down my chin and wipe it too see that it is blood. That fucker popped my lip. My rib hurt as I walk inside the building. I stop at the front desk and a blond woman looks up at me and gasps.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fucking fantastic." I snap. I suddenly feel bad afterwards. "Sorry. Can you please tell Mr Henry Faith that his daughter Rachel needs to see him?"

She nods and picks up the phone. I don't list to the conversation, all I can think about his how pissed Christian is going to be.

"Rachel, your father is in a meeting with his boss Mr Grey. I can send you up but you will have to wait outside till it is over."

"Okay, thank you."

She smiles. "It's on floor twenty."

I nod and quickly walk inside of the elevator and press floor twenty. The elevator is empty and it gives me a minute to get my head round what happened. Trent fucking attacked me, he popped my fucking lip. I hate him so much! The door opens and I walk out and pass the desk and head straight for the big double doors. I burst through them and see Christian and my dad sitting at his desk. They both turn to face me with shocked looks.

"Rachel, oh my god," I dad calls as he runs up towards me.

He brings me to his chest where I just sob. This is too much and I can't hold my tears back. "Daddy," I choke.

He holds me for a few minutes until he pulls me to arm's length and looks at me. He then looks angry all of a sudden. "What happened?"

I shake my head and look over to see Christian pacing and running his hands threw his hair by the window behind his desk. He isn't looking at me or my father; he looks to be in a world of his own.

"I want to go home," I sigh after a few minutes. I am tired and I just want to sleep.

"Mr Grey?" My dad turns to look at Christian.

He turns and his hair is sticking up. "Go. We will continue this tomorrow. Leave Rachel here and go and get your things. I'll take care of her lip."

My dad nods and runs at the office.

"What happened?" He asks once the door is closed.

I take a deep breath. "Trent slapped me and kicked me in the ribs."

He slams his hand down on his desk. "That mother fucker! I'm going to kill him." He yells.

I look at the floor and bite my lower lip to stop my tears.

"Hey," His voice is softer this time as he lifts my head. I look into his eyes and his anger is replaced with concern. "What do you want a drink?"

I shake my head. "I want you to hold me."

Within seconds he has his arms wrapped around me as I snuggle into his chest. A feel save and protected here. As I listen to his raged breathing I begin to feel less scared.

"I never let anyone near my chest." He mutters as he kisses my hair.

"Oh," I say and try to pull back. I don't want to make him uncomfortable.

"No, stay, I want you to be here. You calm me." He whispers and holds me closer.

"I like being here," I smile even though I know he can't see me.

"Good."

Just then my dad comes through the door with his bag and jacket. He looks at me and Christian but doesn't say anything. I pull away and walk towards him. He opens an arm and I give him a sideways hug, he kisses my forehead and I sigh.

"Thank you Mr Grey." My dad says as he shakes Christian's hand.

"No problem. Just take care of her." He says as he gives me a tight smile. I smile back and move towards the door.

"Will do," My dad mutters and takes my hand.

As we step inside the elevator my dad is texting my mom and I can see Christian standing at his office door. I give him a sad smile and he blows me a kiss. I grin and catch it. He grins back and pulls out his phone. I am a pretty good lip reader and as the doors close I can see him say the name Trent.

Fuck!

**I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait, I have just gone back to school. I will hopefully update every weekend if not sooner. Thanks again for the reviews. Please review as I love reading them All you reviews keep me going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all my reviews. I love them so much. You actually have no idea how much they make my day so much brighter. I stopped writing a while back and I was afraid no one would enjoy my writing anymore and just seeing these reviews make me continue, so Thanks so much. Okay, so on with the story. WARNING: This chapter contains a sex scene. Also I do not own the fifty shades trilogy. I just enjoy writing and love to come up with new ideas. **

After a long and boring chat with my parents I'm finally alone in my bedroom. I told them that Trent attacked me because I refused to take him back. I left out the parts about when we were sixteen and the real reason we broke up, my mom was a mess enough as it is. I walk over to my full body mirror and my eyes quickly focus on my swollen lower lip. I then peel up my vest top to see a big bruise forming on my rib cage. That's going to fucking hurt in the morning. I decide that a nice hot shower might be best to calm my muscles and it will give me time to think. I turn my shower on and turn the heat out too. I'm so glad I have my own bathroom. I really don't want to leave my room and risk running into one of my parents. I can't take looking at their sad expressions anymore. I walk back into my bedroom and see that my phone is ringing. I pick it up and I see that Christian is calling me.

I take a deep breath and answer it, "Hello."

"Hello. How are you feeling?" He sounds frustrated and I can tell he is trying his best to hide it from me.

"Okay, I guess. It sucks that I won't be able to come to your house tonight. I was really looking forward to it." I sigh and I try my best not to think of what Christian had planned.

"Me too," he mutters.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing just working. I'm bored now though. What about you?"

"I just had a long chat with my parents about Trent and stuff." I take a seat on my bed and begin taking my shoes and socks off.

I hear him sigh. "Did you tell them about what that fucker did to you?"

"No. I told them that we ended because I saw him kissing another girl." I mutter.

"Am I really the only person that knows?" His voice is so soft and calming.

"Yes. Well, you are the only person I've told. Not even Marie knows." I don't want to tell Marie what happened between me and Trent I know she will go bat shit crazy and set his car or house on fire.

After a moment he answers. "Why? Why have you only told me?"

I furrow my brows. That's a good question. Why did I tell him? I could have easily lied about the scares but yet I chose to tell him. "I, um, trust you. I mean I trust Marie but I don't want to tell her. I just want her to find out by herself."

"Okay. Thank you for telling me." He breathes.

I shrug even though he can't see me. "It's fine."

I look up from my floor to see my bathroom is full of steam. "Shit," I yell and drop my phone running into the bathroom. It's so hot in here. My clothes begin to stick to me and by the time I make it to the shower I am soaked with a mixture steam and sweat. I turn the shower off and open the window letting the steam out of the room. I walk back into my bedroom and open one of my bedroom windows. I remember that I was talking to Christian and drive on the floor and grab my phone. When I put the phone to my ear the line is dead. He must have hung up on me. Well, that's kind of rude. But, then again I did drop the phone without explaining anything to him. So he must think I'm rude. Shit! I'll have to call him back after my shower.

"Rachel honey." I hear my mom call from behind my door.

I walk over and open it. I look at her and she doesn't even attempt to hide the fact she is looking at my lip. I roll my eyes and cough to get her attention. She quickly looks up and shakes her head. She gives me a small smile and I in return give her a half a smile.

"Your father and I have cancelled our date night. So, we will be staying in tonight."

"No please go out. You guys always go out on Mondays for your date night." I don't want them staying in tonight and checking on me twenty four seven.

She looks to be thinking it over. "I don't know, sweetheart, it can wait till next week."

"I will be fine and you both deserve time to yourselves. I'll call you if I need anything."

After a beat she finally answers. "Okay, but make sure you call if you need us."

"I promise."

"Alright I'll see you later then."

"Laters mom," I grin at her and close my door.

I quickly undress and head back to the shower. I step inside and close the glass door behind me. There is steam already on the door and I can't see out of it unless I wipe it. I decide against it and turn the shower back on. The water is lovely and hot, it kind of burns but it's nothing I can't handle. I hear my parents leave and I sigh in relief. I don't want them to miss those date night things because I fear that my dad will go back to his old ways.

I just finish washing my hair when I hear my bedroom door open and close. I don't do the whole 'Hello?' and 'Who's out there?' bullshit. This isn't a horror movie, this shit is real life and I'm not going to get into a conversation with some murder. I'm going to kick some ass.

I leave the shower on so they think I'm still inside and grab my towel, wrapping it around myself. I wrap a small towel around my head to keep my hair out of my face. I don't waste any time in running out my bathroom and towards the intruder. I wrap my arms around his waist and push with all my strength and we go tumbling on my bed. I don't even look at his face as I straddle him and raise my fist to punch him in the face. I can't see a thing; the towel must have fallen off as I was tackling him. He grabs my arm and flips us over so I am on my back. My towel opens up and I am aware that he can see my naked body, I hear him growl and I swear I have heard someone growl like that before.

"Stop fighting me." I hear him snap and I know who it is now. It's him. It's Christian.

I use my free hand to move the hair out of my eyes and she him lying on top of me. He's wearing a grey suit and looks breathtakingly beautiful. I look down and see his erection poking through his pants. Holy fuck, he looks big.

"I thought you were someone else." I breathe and relax underneath him.

He nods but stays where he is. I smirk up at him and I swear I see him blush.

"I love that blush." I coo and he rolls his eyes.

"I don't know what you are taking about." He grins down at me.

I try my best to become serious and act like him. "Mr Grey, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

He chuckles and nods like a little boy who has just been caught doing something naughty but doesn't care. "I belief I did ma'am."

"I love how formal your smart mouth can be, baby." I say in a half assed fake Christian Grey voice.

"Was that supposed to sound like me?" He asks, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What do you mean? I thought I hit the nail on the head." I put a hand to my heart to mock being offended.

He throws his head back and laughs. He laughs so much that he begins to snort and I join him in his laughter. After a moment of laughing he stops and sighs. His eyes bore into mine and I suddenly lose my train of thought.

"What are you doing to me?" He mutters and moves so his lips are inches away from mine.

I lick my lower lip and ignore the sting from the cut. I then place my hands on his shoulders and he looks shocked and confused at the same time.

"What is it?" I ask suddenly worried.

"I didn't stiffen." He mutters and looks me dead in my eyes. "I usually stiffen when people touch me so suddenly."

I quickly remove my hands and place them on the bed. "Sorry. I didn't know."

He shakes his head franticly and grabs my hands one at a time and places them back on his shoulders. "Please. This has never happened to me before."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I mutter and gently squeeze his shoulders.

He suddenly looks up and down my body and his hips suddenly buck. He drops his head in the crook of my neck and begins kissing and sucking. I moan as I feel his erection touching my sex through his pants. God I wish he would take them off already.

Suddenly he stops kissing me and moves off of me to walk into the bathroom. Are you fucking kidding me?! He's going to take a piss now? That's just great. He gets me all turned on and then he just fucks off into the bathroom. I quickly sit up and grab my clothes. I put my underwear on first then my baggy grey sweats on then white vest top. I sit back on the bed just before he walks out the bathroom and I gasp at the sight of him. He is soaking wet and his cooper hair is sticking to his forehead, I look down at his feet to see he has took his shoes off.

I bite my lip to stop myself from smiling. He must of went to turn my shower off and got wet in the process, poor boy. _Boy? I think you will find that the man standing at your bathroom door is a man! Just look at him. There isn't one boyish thing about him. He isn't cute his is full blown sexy. _My subconscious scoffs. She has a point but she is also wrong. Christian has the cutest boyish smile there is.

"Did you go for a shower?" I ask as he peels his shirt off and throws it at me. I catch it and place is carefully on the floor.

"You should have turned that off. You wasted a lot of water Rachel." He scolds me and continues to remove his clothing.

"Sorry." I mutter and watch him stand in the middle of my room in just his boxers.

I look over his well-built body. He has a lovely toned chest and stomach. I look at his chest and see little bit of chest hair. Good, I can't stand over hairy men. I look at his navel; he has a trail of hair going from there into his boxers. God only knows how badly I want to lick it.

"Are you enjoying that?" He asks amused.

I look up at his face. God himself must have designed it. It's such a beautiful face. He's flawless and the best thing is he wants me! I am nothing compared to him. He is a big CEO of a super successful company and I am high school nobody. I used to be someone in high school. I took us to state when I used to run track. I lost all that attention when I dropped out of track and me and Trent broke up. When I used to walk past people they would greet me and give me high fives but now they ignore me and when they bump me they don't say sorry. Assholes! I look to the floor and begin to slowly breathe in and out.

I see his feet in my line of sight and then I feel him cut my chin and lift my face to look into my eyes. He looks concerned. "What's the matter?"

I stand up and begin to remove my clothing. Why do I suddenly feel so uncomfortable in clothing? I stop when I get to my bra and panties. I take a deep breath and sit back down. "Why?" I mutter.

Christian sits down next to me and takes my face to look at him again. I look into his gray eyes and just melt, he looks really confused.

"Why what?" He mumbles.

"Why out of all the women in Seattle did you pick me to be your submissive?" I breathe.

He furrows his brows for a moment. "I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame. I couldn't stay away even if I wanted to. I have to teach you and I what you to help me."

"Help you with what?"

He takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. "My fear of being touched,"

I nod. I don't know how to teach him that! I don't even know how I got over it in the first place. "How long have you had it for? What happened to make you be afraid of being touched? I need to know this stuff if you want me to help you." I give him a small reassuring smile.

He removes his hands from my face and begins running them throw his hair. I stands up and then begins to pace. Fucking hell he is tripping balls. It must be bad.

_Fucking hell Rachel! Pull your head out of your ass. He is afraid if he tells you this shit that you will fuck off and leave him. You have to show him that no matter what you are going to stick around and be his fuck toy. God! It isn't rocket science you know. _Damn I just scolded myself.

I suddenly have a great idea and walk over to my desk. I pull out the contract and grab a pen. I feel Christian stand behind me and look over my shoulder.

"Have you read that?" He asks as I sign the dotted line.

"Of course I read it. By the way I don't want you to put your fist up my ass. That's a hard limit. Also I don't want hot wax or ice put on me," I say and hand him the pen to also sign. "And if we make a porno I don't want it leaked online." I chuckle to lighten the mood.

He grins at me and signs the dotted line for his name. "Who said anything about a porno?"

I hold my hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just putting it out there."

He nods and continues to grin at me. I feel like me signing that contract to him is like getting three magic wishes that come true; he must have really wanted this.

"Can you take my virginity now?" I blurt out.

He looks at me open mouthed and wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

I gulp and take a deep calming breath. "I would like to know if you would take my virginity now in a nice manner and we can get down to all that kinky shit sooner. So how about it, will you make love to me?"

He scratches the back of his neck and nods. "Okay, but I don't usually make love. I just fuck hard and fast, but a virginity is a thing that needs to be took care of in a gentle way. So I will try my best to make love to you. If I hurt you tell me, okay?"

I grin up at him. I don't know why I am so giddy all of a sudden. "I trust you to deflower me in a nice manner sir."

He smirks and pushes me on the bed. He climbs in between my legs and kisses all the way from my navel to my neck. He sucks my neck and while he does so he nips the skin.

"You have such soft skin Rachel. The finest of silk would feel like sand paper compared to this." He mummers as he continues to suck.

"Thank you," I can't think of anything witty to say.

I unknowingly begin to rock my hips back and forth. I can't hold my moan is when Christian moves the cups from my breasts and begins playing with my nipples.

"Please," I beg and fist my sheets.

"Easy, baby, you can't rush art." He chuckles and starts placing gentle kisses from my neck to my navel.

"I don't know how long my parents are going to be." I whine and shift so I am leaning on my elbows.

He glares at me. "Why didn't you tell me that? We will have to stop and pick this up another day."

"No, wait. I lied they will be coming back at around midnight." I blurt out when he goes to stand.

He huffs out a breath. "Good and why did you lie?"

I look around my room and my eyes land on my clock, it's almost nine o'clock. Fucking hell! Where did the day go?

"Well?" Christian yells. Damn I must have pissed him off.

I turn and glare at him. "You were taking so long and I feel like I'm going to explode if you don't fuck me soon. What's got you all pissed?"

"You!" He yells. "You made me think I will have to drive home with a huge fucking erection. Also I have to get you really wet before we have sex otherwise it will hurt. Don't you think I want to fuck you already? I've been jerking off like a fucking teenager since I saw you!"

I gape at him. He's been jerking off since we met? Damn I feel powerful. "I'm already wet Christian and don't you think this has been hard on me too? At least you got to touch yourself. I wasn't even aloud that!"

His eyes suddenly darken. "You touch yourself?"

I shrug. "Doesn't everyone?"

"I don't think so and how do you please yourself?" He moves and sits crossed legged in front of me. He is still in between my legs but he is no longer touching me.

"I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Show me." He sounds exited like a child waiting to be showed their new bike.

"I'm not doing that." I blush.

He looks disappointed. "Why not?"

"I'll show you what I do if you show me what you do. I've never seen anyone jerk off before."

He grins and jumps off the bed. He quickly removes his boxers and digs in his pants pocket to pull out a condom. He sits back on the bed and I watch as his erection is touching his belly. He is huge!

"Your turn," He mutters and nods towards my panties.

I sigh and pull them off, I then throw them at him. "There jerk off to those."

He closes his eyes tight as he tightens his hold on my panties. "These are soaking wet." He whispers and as he says that his dick twitches.

I quickly remove my bra and run my hands down my breasts heading towards my sex. I look at him as I begin to rub my clit at a slow and steady pace. His eyes widen as he watches me work myself off. I moan and buck my hips. This feels better than the last time. I push two fingers inside of myself and I feel like I am on cloud nine. I work faster and faster, I'm so wet that my fingers are just gliding in and out. When I look at Christian again he is jerking himself off. We lock eyes and the next thing I know he is removing my hand and pinning it above my head.

"I don't want you to come yet, understood?" He growls and rips the foil packet open.

"Yes, sir." I nod.

"That's my girl." He smiles.

He leans over me and I can feel his erection just outside the walls of my vagina. Christian's lips are on mine and I moan as he pinches one of my nipples. He slips his tongue inside my mouth and the battle begins. He was really gentle and loving this time when we kissed. Then I realised my lip and what Trent did, and Christian on the phone talking about Trent. Just then I feel him slowly push himself inside of me. It pitches at first and then it really starts to sting.

I stiffen and Christian begins to place loving kisses on my forehead. "How badly is it hurting?"

"Just a little," I mutter and lift my face to kiss him on the lips.

As we kiss he slowly pulls almost all of the way out and slowly pushes back in. He does this two more times and I realise it doesn't sting anymore. It feels great. I thought my fingers felt good but boy was I wrong. His mouth finds my nipple and he begins to suck it as he twists and pulls the other nipple.

"Faster please." I beg when going slow isn't just enough anymore.

He nods and begins thrusting in and out at a quick pace. I feel my stomach tighten and I know my climax is coming soon. I grip his shoulders for dear life as his thrust become more powerful. My hips are meeting his thrust by thrust. I clench the inside of my vagina to see if he can feel it and he does, he throws his head back and lets out a long moan but I know it's not his release. I am about to come undone when I remember that I must ask or something first.

"Can I please let go sir?" I beg in a shaky voice.

"Yes, Oh god, yes!" Christian moans as he pounds faster and faster.

With his permission I come undone. Screaming his name and arching my back. It feels longer than normal. It seems like my release was minutes long. I clench again to help Christian find his own release and he does. He yells my name and his arms give way so he crashes on top of me.

He is still inside of me as I play with his sweaty Cooper locks. I know I must look like a mess but I don't care. I am at total ease with myself and I feel like I can sleep for years.

"How tall are you?" I ask out of nowhere. I know its dumb question but I miss the sound of his voice.

"6'3. What about you?"

"Wow you are tall and 5'9." I mutter.

"I usually go for Subs in the 5'2 area."

I nod. "I usually go for guys who still get pocket money."

He chuckles and pulls out of me. He removes the condom and throws it on the floor. "I hate those things."

He climbs up the top of the bed next to me and lies with me. "I'm on the injection." I sigh.

"So, we didn't have to use the condom?" He sighs in frustration.

"No," I yawn.

"You're tired?" He says and moves closer. "Turn away from me." I do as I'm told and he spoons with me.

"Go to sleep baby." He whispers in my hair.

I nod. "Goodnight." I mumble.

"Sweet dreams baby."

**I don't know if that sex scene sucked or not but I haven't wrote one in a while so I'm sorry if it did. I'm also sorry about having to update once a week but school keeps getting in my way. Hopefully I will have another update posted on Wednesday, but I don't want to make any promises. Also I got a really sweet review from someone called Rachel and I just wanted to thank you. It really made my day reading that and I don't know if you will continue to read and enjoy my story but I hope you do. As I hope everyone who reads my story enjoys and sticks around till the very end. **

**I have a lot of twists and turns in this story. Ana will be in this story in later chapters but I'll tell you when. I don't know if anyone reads these thing, I know I do but I hope that someone else is too. HaHa!**

**Please review they keep me going.**

**Next update:**

**Christian finally meets Trent and Rachel visits the red room. Also there is a surprise in the start of the next chapter. Have you guys ever wondered what Christian would have done if he was like a teenage boy who had spent the night at a girls house and her parents are going to walk into her room? I have and you will see that in the next chapter****. P.S Christian won't magically become a teenage boy overnight he will still be a grown man. Sorry I just had to point that out LOL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers. I love you all so very much. Your reviews make my dark days better. I hope anyone else who reads this story enjoys it and will continue to stick with me till the very end. We will see Rachel grow and Christian fight his inner demons. There will be a lot of twists and turns in this fic. I have it all planned out inside my head and I think it will have a great plot to it. Ana will be in this but in later chapters, I know I have mentioned this before. Okay, so I am done with my little rant. On with the story!**

I am brought out of my dream from an unfamiliar warmness on my chest. I peel my eyes open to see Christian sleeping peacefully in-between my breasts. His upper half of his body is on top of mine, and surprisingly he isn't that heavy. I run my hand threw his thick copper mess of hair and he begins to stir. Shit, I've woken him. I quickly remove my hand and close my eyes pretending to be asleep. I feel him shift and I can't contain my giggle when he rubs his nose against mine. I open my eyes and see him grinning down at me, he looks breathtakingly beautiful.

"Good morning, sunshine," I giggle.

"Good morning, beautiful," He smiles shyly at me before he sits up in my bed with his back resting against my headboard.

"We slept on top of the bed." I point out and join him sitting at the top.

"Yes, but I was lovely and warm." He mummers and wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me against his side.

"Me too, I had my very own Christian Grey blanket." I joke and put my head on his shoulder.

He chuckles. "They're one of a kind, you know. I myself had my very own Rachel Faith pillow last night."

I grin. He used my breasts as a pillow, how romantic. "Last night was amazing."

He rests his head on top of mine and sighs. "Yes. It was a very enjoyable evening."

Just then my alarm clock goes off. We both wince at the same time, great minds think alike I guess. I slam my hand down on it and silence it, saving our eardrums. I go to ask him about why he said Trent's name on the phone yesterday when I hear my mom knocking on my door.

"Rachel, sweetheart, can I come in?"

I see the panic flash in Christian's eyes as he jumps off my bed and begins quickly dressing himself. Damn he can move fast. Before I know it he is putting his shirt back on while he glares at the wall next to my door.

"Just a second," I call and make my way over to my closet and pull out some short shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I throw them on and walk over to Christian who is starting to pace around my bedroom.

"Hey, calm down." I whisper and grab his arm to stop him from pacing.

He looks at me and shakes his head. "I can't. I have just gotten you to sign that fucking contract and your mother is going to bust us before I have gotten to all the good stuff." He whispers.

"She isn't going to bust us. Trust me, I always have a plan." I give him a reassuring smile before pulling him along to my closet.

I open the doors and wave my hand to signal to step inside. He does and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before closing the doors. There's a small gap in-between the doors and I am pretty sure Christian is watching me as I walk over to my bedroom door and open it.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask coolly leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing much, just woke up that's all. I thought I would see how you were doing since I didn't have time to check on you last night." She mummers and steps inside of my bedroom, yeah, go ahead mom make yourself at home.

I roll my eyes and walk over to my bed and sit down. I thought my mom would have joined me but instead she went inside my bathroom. I watch her as she picks up my dirty clothes and towels, she then places them in a basket she had waiting outside my room.

"I could have done that." I mutter.

"No, it is fine, I wanted to." She smiles and looks at her feet unsure of what to say next.

I open my mouth to ask her about last night but my phone beeps. I sigh and lean over to grab it from my bedside table. It's Christian,

***The condom we used last night is on the floor in front of your feet. GET RID OF IT BEFORE YOUR MOTHER SEES IT!***

I gasp and look at my mother who luckily has her back turned facing away from me. I look down the floor and see the condom right next to my feet like Christian said. I quickly lean down and pick it up. I squeeze my palm shut to hide it; I can feel his cum wetting my hand.

"What do you want for breakfast, love?" My mom askes as she stands just outside my bedroom door. Great, she's leaving.

"Um, pancakes, I don't know." I shrug.

"How about pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs?" She offers.

"As long as you don't burn dad's bacon again," I joke.

She throws her head back and laughs. "Hey. I am a great cook,"

I go to hold my hands up to mock surrender when I realise I'm holding a leaking condom. So I keep my hands by my sides.

"Yeah, that sounds great mom. Can you make me some coffee too?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart," She flashes my warm smile before closing my door.

I sigh and flop back on my bed. "That was close."

I hear my closet open and footsteps heading towards me. I sit up and see Christian is my bathroom brushing his teeth.

I stand and walk over to lean on the door frame. "You brought a tooth brush?"

"No. This is your tooth brush." He mutters and spits the toothpaste from his mouth.

"Okay," I mutter and walk over to my toilet and flush the condom away.

I wipe my hands on my t-shirt as I walk over to my closet. I open it and see that Christian has dropped some of my clothes on the floor, lovely. I roll my eyes and begin picking them up and putting them back.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you." I hear Christian mutter and come over to help me pick up my clothes.

"Thanks," I smile and hang up the last item that fell; a loose fitting knee high baby blue dress. That I have never wore.

Once everything is put away and I find the clothes I want to wear today, a blue plaid shirt, a white vest top and skinny light blue jeans. I close my closet and throw my clothes on the bed.

"I better get going," Christian sighs and kisses my forehead.

"Okay, when will I see you?" I mumble looking down at the floor.

"Soon, I promise."

"Do you pinky promise?" I smile up at him and hold my pinky out.

He chuckles lightly and grabs my pinky with his. "I pinky promise,"

I nod and he lets go of my pinky and climbs out my bedroom window.

"Are you crazy?!" I snap as he begins climbing down a pipe.

He jumps to the floor and looks up at me and winks. "Bat shit, baby," I he calls.

I shake my head and giggle as he runs along my lawn to my garden gate. He turns and blows me a kiss, I catch it and blow him one in which he catches. We grin at each other for a moment or two and then he turns and begins walking down the street to his car. I watch as he drives away and I suddenly wish that he could have stayed. Then I remember he promised we would see each other soon and I just hope that he keeps his word. I am totally hooked on Christian Grey.

**11:20 am**

I'm sitting in math class and Marie is still pretending to be in love with Mr Fibs our 'sexy' math teacher. Every time I turn to look at her I burst into a fit of giggles. I am surprised Marie calmed down so suddenly. When she saw my face this morning she started to go insane, she told me if she ever saw Trent near me again she will kill him, and by the way she looked when she said it I believe her.

Just then Trent comes striding into the classroom. His hair is a mess and his clothes are all messed up like he's just fucked someone quickly and came to class. It probably did knowing that prick. He mutters a sorry and takes the seat behind me. I can smell the cigarettes he's smoked and a shiver runs down my spine. I feel him move closer to me and I stiffen.

"That cheerleader, Mandy, is so fucking tight! I'm surprised my dick could move in such a tight pussy." I growls in my ear.

I can feel my breakfast rise in my throat and I know I am about to throw up. I don't know why his words have such an effect on me. I put my hand up to get Mr Fibs attention.

"Yes, Rachel." He smiles and looks up from his text book.

"Can I go to the bathroom please?" I say and give him a pleading look.

"Okay," He nods, "But, be quick."

"Yes, sir." I nod and stand from my seat.

"Are you going to go touch yourself? You wouldn't need to if you just gave that sweet pussy of yours to me." Trent says in a low voice so only I can hear him.

I rush to the front and grab the hall pass. Once out the classroom I begin to run to the toilet, I can't hold on to this sick anymore. I burst through the bathroom door and rush to the first toilet I see. I throw up all my breakfast in seconds and kneel dry heaving next to the toilet for a little while. I realise that I'm having a panic attack. I begin to shake and freak out; I then begin to feel light headed. I pull out my phone and call the only person who will actually do something. Christian Grey. He answers on the second ring.

"Rachel?" He sounds confused.

"Christian," I sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, what is it?" He coos softly to me.

"Trent...he...he," I can't even form a proper sentence as my sobs get the better of me.

"What did that bastard do?! Where are you?" He snaps down the phone.

"Toilet," Is all I get out as I rest my head against the door.

"I'm on my way. Just stay where you are and I will pick you up." He mutters and by the way his breathing sounds I would think he was running.

"Thank you." I breathe and stand from the floor.

"No need to thank me, baby, just stay put okay?"

"Okay," I sigh. "I better go wash my face."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." His voice sounds out of breath a little bit and I hear a car door slam.

"Right, I'll see you soon." I mumble and run the cold tap.

"Yes, see you soon." He says and I hand up.

I wash my face and head into the hall way. I decide to go to class and get my things. I walk into the room and I hear gasps of shock, I must be paler than usual. I give the pass back to Mr Fibs and tell him I am going home. He nods and goes back to writing on the board. I walk to my desk and grab my bag and I quickly glance at Trent and he is looking smug. It takes everything I've got not to smack him in the face with my bag.

"Rachel," I hear Christian call from the door way.

I look up to see him standing just inside the classroom with Taylor closely behind him. His eyes move from me to Trent and he glares at him. If looks could kill Trent would be dead on the floor. I throw my bag over my shoulder and just as I am about to leave I feel Trent grab my arm to stop me.

"How was your masturbation session?" He growls.

I give him a disgusted look and try to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"Let go of her!" I hear Christian yell and run over to my side.

"Or what?" Trent spits and stands up still holding my arm.

"Or I'll break your fucking arm." Christian growls and I turn to gape at him. His eyes are set on Trent. Mr Fibs is standing at the front of the class dumbstruck. The rest of the class are whispering to each other about why Christian Grey is here.

"I fucking dare you to touch me." Trent raises an eye brow at him.

Christian moves closer so he is almost a foot away from Trent. "Unlike you, I am not that much of a scumbag to hit a girl. You're a monster and if you think I'm going to let you get away with hurting Rachel, you've got another thing coming. So, you can let her go and I won't rip your fucking head off or you hold onto her and I'll make you wish you were never born."

Trent's eyes widen and he quickly lets go of my arm and sits down. I move closer to Christian who holds my hand for protection.

"That's what I thought." He spits and leads me from the classroom.

As I walk out of the door I turn to see Marie grinning like an idiot at me. I blush and turn to follow Christian out of the class.

As we walk down the corridor of my school we get shocked expressions and girls blushing at Christian. At that very moment I felt safe and protected. I know now that with Christian being my Dominate, I will be well looked after and pleased. Signing that contract and meeting Christian Grey is turning out to be the best things that have ever happened to me.

**I know I promised the Red room but that will be in the next chapter. This chapter was rushed because I kind of have a lot of homework to do. I'm having a busy time at school and I'm finding it hard to get the time to update. Reviews keep me going and help me find the time to update. I don't like letting people down and I don't plan to. Please review. I want to know what you all think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for my reviews. They are lovely. I wrote another fic and if you guys would check it out it would mean an awful lot to me. Sorry it took me a while to write this update, I was a little busy with my other update but don't worry I haven't forgot about this one. Almost one hundred reviews, thank you all so very much! I have never had this much of a good response before. **

I walk in to Christian's apartment after a long silent drive; I hope he isn't mad at me. Then again I haven't really done anything wrong…I think. My head is a complete mess and I can barely think. I feel Christian's eyes on me and I turn to look at him. I look into his eyes and try to read his emotion, his eyes are blank. He is completely emotionless. His breathing is harsh as he looks me over, his eyes run over my body and he stops at my face.

"Did he hurt you?" He whispers moving closer to me.

I shake my head and take his hands in mine. "Thanks, for always showing up and getting me out of shit."

"That's my job, to protect you."

"And what's mine?"

"This," He answers quickly and connects our lips.

I moan into his mouth as his tongue tries to open my mouth, I open my mouth and allow him access. He doesn't waste a second as he frees his hands from mine and tangles them in my hair and tipping my head back to deepen the kiss. My tongue explores his mouth, he tastes divine, and it's hard to explain that kind of taste because it's that rare. My hands rest on his arms and he begins moving us threw his apartment till we get to some stairs.

"My playroom, now." He mutters and picks me up from the backs of my thighs.

What the hell is a playroom? Does he want to play board games or something? I hope not, I suck at chess.

I wrap my legs around him as he begins to ascend the stairs, his lips attacking my neck the entire way. He places me on my feet when we get to the top, he then takes my hand and leads me to a door. I watch him as he produces a key from his pants pocket and unlocks the door. He doesn't open the unlocked door instead he turns to look at me, he looks kind of excited.

"At any time when this gets too much tell me and we will stop. It should be fun," He flashes me a grin and I can't stop a grin forming on my own face.

"I hope we don't play chess or something, I suck at chess," I whine.

He bursts out laughing and I start to feel really stupid. He stops when he sees my bemused expression. "It's not that kind of room, baby."

I raise a questioning brow and he opens the door. I look inside and I can smell leather and wood polish before I can see anything else. We both walk inside and he flicks a light and I can feel my mouth drop open as I see whips, paddles and riding crops hanging from a wall. I then spot a bed in the middle of the room, its red sheets look soft to the touch and I can just imagine having a peaceful night's sleep in there. There's a lot of space in this room, well I guess there has to be. Then I see am iron grind suspended from the celling with handcuffs and chains hanging from it. The walls are a dark burgundy colour and I see draws, I wonder what he keeps in those. I turn to look at Christian who is watching me intently.

"I can't believe I thought we were going to play chess," I shake my head and chuckle to myself.

"Yes, I got quite the shock when you said that." He grins and leans against a wall.

"Did this room come with the apartment?" I joke and move to sit on the bed.

He chuckles and kicks off from the wall. "I had it made for myself and my submissives."

I nod and stand from the bed, I begin to slowly walk over to him. I stop a foot in front of him and lick my lips slowly. His eyes widen and darken at the same time. His breathing speeds up and he looks like a wild animal about to attack, but to my dismay he says put.

"What are you going to do with me, sir?" I whisper seductively.

He lets out a small growl and moves towards me, he stops just in front of me and I tip my head back to look him in the eyes.

"I want you to take all of your clothes off and kneel in just your panties next to the bed. You will look at the floor with your arms spread on your thighs, palms facing up, and wait for me to return. Do you understand me?"

I nod. "Yes, sir,"

He gives me a curt nod and turns leaving me in his playroom. Once the door is closed I rip my clothing off and stop at my panties. Thank god I am wearing a nice pare today, it would have been such a mood killer if I wore my Sponge Bob square pants ones. I kneel on the floor and rest my right arm on my right thigh and my left arm on my left thigh. I look at the floor and notice how shinny it is, someone must really work their ass off to make it sparkle like this.

My legs start to get pins and needles and I know I need to walk around, but remembering Christian's orders I stay put. I wait for another ten minutes until I hear the door open again and when I hear it close I have to fight my smirk, is it normal to feel this giddy about sex? I see his feet in my line of sight, even his toes are beautiful. Who knew feet could be so sexy?

"Stand up and keep your eyes to the floor." He orders.

I do as I am told and get to my feet. My legs shake and I tumble forward on him. He steadies me and I look at his bare chest, I study his scares until I hear him cough.

I look up at him." Sorry,"

He sighs. "You failed."

I groan and drop my eyes and that's when I notice them, his ripped jeans. They are nice and tight with the top button undone. Oh my god, he is the definition of sex. He isn't wearing boxers underneath them as I can see his tail leading into his pubic hair. Fuck! How did I not see his erection before? It's straining inside his jeans and I know that it must be painful to have to wear such tight clothing with an erection.

"Did you enjoying your view?" He mummers and tips my head down to the floor.

"Yes, sir," I whisper.

"Good because I'm defiantly enjoying mine, Miss Faith."

I blush at his words and keep my eyes to the floor.

"Have you got a hair tie?" He asks.

I furrow my brows before answering." Yes, sir. In my jeans pocket,"

"Good girl." He mutters and grabs my jeans from the floor, I hear the rustle of my jeans and then I see them drop to the floor. "I am going to braid your hair, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

He moves to stand behind me and fix my hair into a braid. I feel his long fingers skilfully braid. It's not long till he is finished and he pulls the braid pulling my face upwards to look at him.

"You have no idea how truly beautiful you look right now. I have wanted this moment since the first time I saw you." He whispers in a husky voice.

I bite my lower lip and it's like something just explodes inside him as he crashes his lips on top of mine. He lets go of my braid and places both hands on my breasts, he then rolls and pitches my nipples, making me moan and buck against him. I feel his tongue poking my lips and I open my mouth without a second thought. After a few minutes of heavy kissing he breaks away from me to catch his breath.

"I am going to spank you, Rachel, and you are going to count for me. Understood?" He demands in a breathless voice.

"Yes, are you going to be using your hand, sir?" I ask my eyes still cast down to the floor.

"Yes, we will start off slow and work our way up. But, this is just a small trial to see if you actually have what it takes to be my submissive. One wrong move and this all could be over for both of us," His voice then softens. "And I really don't want that."

"I will try my best, sir." I mutter and I feel his lips quickly press against my hair.

"Me too," He mumbles as he takes my hand and leads me to the bed.

"Lie down on your front resting on your arms. I then want you to push your behind in the air." He orders.

I do as I am told and I feel him pull my legs apart more. The cold air hits my sex and I moan. I hear Christian's sharp intake of breath. "You are so ready for this, aren't you?"

I nod my head. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now this may sting." Without further warning his hand comes hard on my behind. I let out a little yelp.

"One, sir." He gently rubs my sore behind for a short while until.

_Slap_

"Two, sir." I speak loud and clear. I can do this, I've just got to steady my breathing.

_Slap_

"Three, sir."

_Slap_

"Four, sir."

"You don't have to say 'sir' while you count." Christian says in a husky tone, damn he sounds turned on.

"I know, I just like saying 'sir' because that's what I was told to address you as in the playroom. So I am counting and taking my punishment for you, sir." I mumble.

I hear him growl and he shifts to stand off the bed. I turn my head to my left to watch him remove his jeans, his throbbing erection comes free and I can sense it is a release for him. He kicks his jeans away and flashes me a boyish grin before climbing back on the bed.

"A few more hits and then I am going to fuck you…hard and fast."

_Slap_

"Five, sir." I call loudly.

_Slap_

"Six, sir." Damn he is really picking up his pace.

_Slap _

"Seven, sir."

_Slap_

"Eight, sir." My behind is starting to burn.

_Slap _

"Nine, sir."

_Slap_

"Ten, sir." I breathe.

He rubs my very sore behind. "You did so good Rachel. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir." I whisper.

"You deserve a treat for being such a good girl."

He quickly climbs off the bed and grabs some handcuffs from the wall. I turn to lie on my back, ignoring the stinging sensation coming from my behind. Christian walks at a slow and steady pace back over to the bed. He's such an attention whore sometimes. I start to giggle at my statement and Christian continues to walk slowly which only makes me giggle more.

"What's got you amused, Miss Faith?" He asks as he cuffs my first hand and loops the other cuff through the metal bedrail, and then he cuffs my other hands. I try to move them but they are stuck, just how he wants me.

"You, Sir" I mutter and try to move again.

"Oh? Also you won't be able to control the use of your arms, you are lucky we are starting slow otherwise I would have chained your ankles too." I nod at his words.

He then climbs on the bed in-between my thighs, kneeling on his knees he looks at my sex hungrily and I begin to shift under his gaze. He looks like a wild animal; then again he always gets that look when it comes to sex. He must really love sex if he built a room in his apartment just for it; I wonder how many women he has in this very bed.

Just then I feel him push two fingers inside of me, I shift my gaze to look at him, he is smirking at me like a teenage boy. I moan when his fingers pick up speed and he adds a third. My thighs begin to shake and my moans get louder and soon become screams. I am about to climax when he removes his fingers. I pout and he sticks his tongue out playfully.

"What a good Dominate you are, sir." I giggle.

"Why thank you, Miss Faith." He grins down at me before pushing himself inside of me.

I let out a loud moan and arch my back to get closer towards him. His thrusts are hard and punishing and I soon become lost in his touches and thrusts. He plays with my nipples, rolling and sucking at them. When he clamps his teeth around my left nipple I can't take it anymore, I'm about to explode.

"Can I please come…sir?" I whisper.

"Yes, come for me; show me how much you enjoy me inside you." His words are my undoing and I scream his name when I find my release.

"Oh god Rachel baby," He calls as he finds his own release. His face is so peaceful and so at ease, it is breath taken to watch.

**I wake up **in the playroom alone. It suddenly feels very cold in here so I decide to get dressed and look for Christian. Once I am fully clothed I exit the playroom and I run into Christian's housekeeper Mrs Jones, she flashes me a warm smile and continues to walk into a room. I flush and look at the floor. Is she the one who cleans Christian's playroom? Yet she still works here, she's the best fucking housekeeper ever! I head downstairs to look for Christian; I wonder what he thought about me in the playroom. I must have fallen asleep when he found his release.

I walk over to his office door and stop when I hear him on the phone; it's that Elena woman again. Who the hell is she?

"She was amazing, Elena, she even asks me if she can orgasm." I hear Christian say, he sounds proud of me.

"Sounds like you have found quite the Sub, Christian." I hear a woman's voice. They must be on speaker phone.

Wait, so he is allowed to talk about our sex life to some woman I have never met and I'm not allowed to tell Marie? That is so unfair. I suddenly feel really mad and have I know I have to get out of here before I start yelling at him and say something I will regret, but even though I know it might seem petty he has still crossed the line. I mean what the fuck? He makes me sign an NDA to protect him when he isn't doing the same back? Screw this, I'm going home.

I walk over to my bag and pull out a pen and scrap piece of paper, this note will give him something to think about.

_Christian,_

_So you are allowed to talk to someone about us and I am not? I signed that fucking NDA for you, to give you peace of mind. Where's my peace of mind? You told a complete stranger to me about our sex life! You are so unfair it's almost unreal. By the time you will read this I will be home, you have crossed the fucking line, Grey. I'm that mad I might just call off our little contract. _

_Rachel_

I leave the note on his breakfast bar and head for the elevator. I climb inside and press for the lobby. As the doors close I can hear Christian yelling my name.

**8:35 pm**

I sit in my living room watching South Park, you got to love Cartman when you are in a pissed off mood. South Park has always been my favourite TV show since I can remember; it never gets old in my books. When I walked in the house after a long walk from Christian's apartment my parents were both still at work, I can remember the relief I felt not seeing them when I walked inside.

My mom is in the kitchen making dinner which is going to be late, again. She always makes it late when she has had a stressful day at work, which is every time she goes. My dad is sitting in there with her talking, I would normally ease drop but I really can't be bothered. I haven't heard from Christian yet but then again my phone is turned off. I lean my head back and relax as much as I can; my ass is starting to sting from Christian's spanking.

A knock at the door startles me and I jump a little, it better not be our neighbour Doris, she is so annoying. She's about ninety years old and loves her toy boys; she has a new young lover nearly every week. She comes around to bug my mom about running errands for her, why doesn't she get one of her young fucks to do it?

I stand to answer the door but my mom beats me to it, she practically ran from the kitchen. I roll my eyes at her flushed state and flop down on the sofa, I clench my jaw when my ass stings, damn Christian. I turn my attention back to the show and ignore my mother's conversation at the front door, which is only a few feet away. I turn the TV up to block her voice out, I can't hear who she is talking to.

"Rachel say hello." I hear my mother scold from behind me.

"Hi," I spit.

"Hello Rachel." I hear a voice I know too well say from behind me.

I turn my head and see Christian heading into the kitchen with my mom. Shit, he's here. I calm my breathing and make my way to the kitchen. I walk down the short corridor to the kitchen door and look inside. Christian is sitting at our breakfast bar with my dad with a bunch of paper work while my mom is cooking vegetable soup. I take a deep breath and walk inside; as I was I looked to my right at the letter on the fridge door and the next thing I know I have walked into the island in the middle of our kitchen.

"Fuck!" I hiss as my toe made contract with a chair that we have there just in case my mom is tired of standing.

"Rachel." My mom scolds turning away from the soup.

I glare at her. "I just stubbed my toe off that stupid chair." I point at the chair.

She smirks and turns back to the soup to hide her amusement. "Be careful next time."

I scoff at her words and head for the fridge for a class of milk. I haven't looked at Christian yet and that is the way I would like it to stay. I pour some milk from the carton and i almost drop the carton when I hear Marie's voice yell through the house.

"I'M HOME FAMILY."

I chuckle and roll my eyes; she is such a drama queen. I turn just in time to see her walk through the kitchen door.

"What's for dinner mom?"

"She's not your mom, cock breath." I scowl jokingly at her.

She fakes hurt. "You call me that again and I will take you across my knee young lady."

I glance quickly at Christian who doesn't look very amused; he must think I told her or something. I know Marie and I are close but I wouldn't tell her about my sex life!

"You and what army?" I mutter and place the carton in the fridge.

She mocks a laugh. "You are so very funny!"

I do my mock laugh where my eyes look up and I laugh in a very funny way. Marie starts laughing very loudly and I can no longer hold my actual laugh in. I hear my mom giggle as she stirs the soup.

"For god sake, Rachel! Can you go be an idiot somewhere else?" My dad yells.

I stop laughing and give him a shocked look. Marie stops laughing and I glance at her and see that she is glaring at him. Damn she is fucking fearless. She treats my parents like they are her own and I do the same with her mom.

"Henry, she is not an idiot." My mother scolds him taking my defence.

I look at Christian who is scowling at the breakfast bar, he looks pissed off, but with who? Me or dad?

"Are you sure about that?" My dad mutters looking down at the paper work in front of him.

My mom gasps and looks at me, Marie looks at me with wide eyes and Christian gives dad a cold look, if looks could kill my mother would have become a widow.

"At least I didn't fuck my maid! You sorry son of a bitch!" I yell.

Dad then snaps his head out and looks like he is about to kill me. "Get out of my house!"

"Henry." Mom says in a warning tone.

"No, I don't want to see her face right now." He yells and heads to the wine cabinet for a bottle of red wine.

"Good, because I don't want to see your fucking face too, you useless asshole."

"Go running back to Trent." I hear him mutter and I give him a shocked look.

Christian then stands from his seat and walks over to my father, fuck he's going to kill him.

"What kind of father says that to their daughter?" Christian spits through his teeth.

My dad looks so small compared to him. Dad looks at me and I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I turn and run from the kitchen heading for the front door. I can't be here anymore, I have to leave.

I step outside and I am met with the cold air outside. I run to Christian's car and climb inside. Taylor who is sitting in the front seat turns and gives me a shocked look.

"Miss Faith?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"Can you take me away from here please?" I mutter and look down at my shoes.

I can hear Marie yelling for me outside as she runs up to her house. I pull out my phone and turn it on. As my phone loads I can hear Taylor on the phone to someone. My phone rings as soon as it is done loading, it's Marie.

"Hello." I mutter.

"Where are you?" I hear Marie's breathless voice ask.

"I'm going to stay at Sam's house; can you cover for me please?" My Aunt Sam is amazing. I haven't seen her in a little over a month because she had a falling out with my dad. Sam and I are more like sisters then Aunt and niece; she has always had my back. She's only thirty but she acts like a teenager, and I love her for it.

"Sure, tell Sam I said hello. Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Will do and yeah, probably." I mutter and look back at my house.

"Good. Your dad was such a dick! After you left your mom started screaming at him, telling him to grow up and Christian started getting his things together. I think he likes you, you should have seen the way he looked at your dad. I thought he was going to fucking kill him."

Just then Taylor starts the car and we begin to move, I sigh in relief to be finally getting out of here.

"Yeah, Christian is a great guy. Do you think he likes me? Can you tell?" I whisper.

"Oh yeah! I think he really likes you. I mean he keeps showing up to protect you and he always listens so intently to what you say, like he is hanging onto your words. Tell you what; if you get with him you will be the luckiest girl in the world. He's like a fucking god. He's not my type but if you two go together it would be a match made in heaven."

I grin, I better end this now before I spill the truth about me and Christian having sex. "I better go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night dude."

"Night broski," I chuckle. We always called each other dude, bro or broski. We aren't like other girl best friends who call each other chick, babe or honey; it was just never our style.

We hang up and I notice that Taylor is driving and I haven't told him where I wanted to go.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we pass Sam's street.

"Mr Grey's apartment, ma'am."

"I would like to go to my Aunt's house, Taylor." I mumble.

"Mr Grey gave me orders to take you back to his apartment, please don't make my job hard, ma'am."

I sigh. "Alright."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No bother and stop calling me 'Ma'am Taylor." I lightly scold.

"Sorry Miss Faith." He mutters and nods.

"It's alright, thanks for driving me."

"You're welcome, Miss Faith."

**When arrive **at Christian's apartment I head straight upstairs to the spare bedroom. I just want to fall asleep and wake up with everything alright again. I can't believe my own father said that to me. He was such an asshole. I open the door and look inside. It's all white with two pictures of Artwork on the walls. I don't take anything other than that in as I remove my shoes, socks and jeans. Sighing I climb into the nice comfy bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall into a dead to the world sleep, dreaming about my hero with his intense gray eyes.

_I'm running down an all-black corridor, the only light is at the end and it seems so far away. I run and run until I have to stop and rest, I realise that I am still the same distance to the light as I was when I first started running. _

"_Hello Mary." I hear Trent spit from somewhere in the darkness._

"_Trent," I whisper and begin to run towards the light again._

"_You can run but you will never get away from your darkness. You will never find someone who will love you, Christian doesn't love you, and he loves the power he has over you. He knows how easily he can control you; he knows that you are just a little slut who can't keep her legs shut." Trent spits from inside the darkness. _

"_No!" I scream and run as fast as my legs can take me. This is my own personal hell._

_I continue to run but get nowhere this corridor is ever lasting darkness and I can't seem to get into the light. Just then I see Christian stand in front of the light, he looks into the darkness as if he is looking for someone._

"_Rachel!" I hear him call._

"_Christian," I scream._

"_What's going on?" He yells panicked._

"_Help me, please!" I scream and pick up my pace and run faster._

"_You have to wake up, baby." He yells again and I feel as if I am being shaken. _

"_Don't leave me." I cry out and begin to sob as I continue to run. _

"_Never, I promise. You have to come back to me." He looks broken._

Just then I jolt up in the bed in a cold sweat. Christian is straddling me and holding my shoulders. I look at him and see the panicked look on his face, he looks lost and helpless.

"Are you okay?" He whispers.

"I am now." I mutter and lean my head against his. I take deep breaths and try and calm down. I giggle when I feel Christian nuzzle his nose on mine.

"Good, I won't leave."

I snap my head back to look him in the eyes, he gives me a reassuring smile and I can't help but flush.

"Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Yes," He mummers and kisses my forehead lovingly.

I look at his boxer briefs and flush, he is straddling me in just his briefs and he looks like a hot mess.

"Come on." He mutters and picks me up in his arms. He climbs off the bed and heads for the door which I notice is wide open.

"Where are we going?" I mummer and wrap my arms around his neck as he walks downstairs.

"My bed. You are sleeping with me tonight so I can keep an eye on you." He breathes.

"Cool, I like your bed it's soft and comfy."

He flashes me a boyish smile and I just melt; he looks so young when he smiles. He continues to walk to his room with me still in his arms. Soon we are in his room and he is placing me in his bed, I glance at the clock and notice that it is half two in the morning.

"Sorry, I woke you up." I whisper and pull my soaked with sweat t-shirt over my head and throw it on the floor.

"It's fine. I had just gotten into bed when I heard you scream." He mutters and climbs in next to me.

"Oh."

Yes, um, about your note. I am sorry for discussing our relationship with Elena I was just excited and all."

"It's alright." I breathe and turn to lie on my side facing him. There is no light in the room but I can faintly see Christian's shadow. He turns and faces me.

"Will you still be my Submissive or do you not want this anymore."

I place my hand on his cheek and kiss him quickly on the lips. "I still want this Christian."

"Good because you are the first sub I have ever allowed to sleep in my bed with me, skipped work for, find little excuses to see and I haven't had any nightmares since Sunday."

"Do you usually have nightmares?" I ask rubbing his cheek lovingly.

"Yes, the last nightmare I had was about you, and I don't ever want to dream that again." He mutters and leans onto my hand.

"What happened in it?"

"You were dead in your brother's apartment with a smack needle in your arm. You were so cold and I was too late to save you."

I gasp. "Fucking hell."

"I can handle the others but that one was just too much for me but luckily I just dream about you and me having sex now." He is so blunt!

"Well at least you actually know what I am like in bed now." I joke and he chuckles.

"Yeah, a goddess." He mummers and I blush.

"Well you aren't so bad yourself." I tease.

"Well I have been having sex for over twelve years." He mutters and I quickly do the math inside my head.

"You were fifteen when you first started having sex?" I gasp.

"I was fifteen when I first became a submissive, Rachel."

My eyes widen but I still continue to trace the outline of his jaw with my index finger. "Who was your Dom?"

"Elena." He mutters and I stop my movements altogether.

"Elena as in the person you were talking to on the phone?" I whisper in disbelief.

"Yes, she is a friend of my mother and me."

"How old is she?" I ask.

"She is forty seven." He whispers and i can't hide my disgust.

"She was thirty five when you both started a sub and dom relationship?"

"Yes,"

"That is disgusting. She should have known better." I spit.

"She did it to help me." Christian tries to defend her but it isn't working, she is a paedophile.

"Bullshit, she whipped, handcuffed and did god knows what else with you when you should have been hanging out with your friends!"

"I didn't have any friends, I used to get into fights and I was out of control I used to drink. She helped me stop all that; she made me the man I am today."

"I bet she fucking did, that's why you like the kinky stuff isn't it because she did it to you when you were only a kid?"

"It helps me get control and let's stop talking about this before I take you across my knee." He warns and if on cue my ass stings as if to be a reminder that I shouldn't push my luck.

After a few minutes of silence I begin tracing his jaw again. "Is she the one that burned you?" I whisper and I feel him stiffen next to me.

"No," He breathes. "That happened before I was adopted by the Grey's. My birth mother was a crack whore and her pimp used to burn me when I was about four."

I gasp and I feel him place a hand on my ribcage for comfort. "What happened to make you be adopted by the Grey's?"

"She killed herself and it took them days to rescue me. I was badly dehydrated and I was just skin and bones. Grace was the doctor who took care of me and after that she wanted to adopt me and she did. From that day on I have been Christian Grey, I don't even know my birth surname."

"Grace seems like one hell of a woman." I state.

"Yes, she is truly amazing." I can hear the smile in Christian's voice.

Just then I yawn and Christian pulls me into his chest. "You are the only person my body will allow to touch my chest, I don't know why but I just don't stiffen."

"Do you normally stiffen?" I ask and my eyes drift closed.

"Yes, now sleep baby." He commands.

"Okay, goodnight." I whisper.

"Goodnight, Rachel." I hear him mummer before I drift into a peaceful sleep.

**A really long update for my lovely, lovely reviewers and readers. Don't forget to review, it took me ages to write and I would love to get some feedback. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews I got. :) You guys are awesome. Sorry for the long wait too. I was a little bit busy with my other Fanfiction but this story was never forgotten and I promise to start paying more attention to this one too. **

**Christian is very calm around Rachel. He isn't like he is in the book, so in this update he is going to become more of a control freak and become a little colder towards Rachel. **

**Enjoy.**

I sit at Christian's breakfast bar eating my breakfast of pancakes and bacon; Mrs Jones can sure cook, this food is like heaven. Christian hasn't talked to me since last night and he also hasn't smiled once, it's like he is a completely different man. I glance at him with a mouth full of pancake and watch him as he eats his omelette and reads his emails on his phone. He is emotionless and I don't know why the sudden change but I fucking hate it! I decide to try and lighten the mood and see if he will brighten up.

"How many emails have you got off your fan girls today?" I smirk at him.

He rolls his eyes clearly not impressed. "I don't have fan girls, Rachel. The emails I am reading are to do with work and are very important so can you be quite and eat your breakfast?"

I glare at him but he doesn't look up from his phone, what an asshole! "Yes, sir," I watch him closely to see if his eyes darken but he stays impassive and the thought of him really not wanting me puts me right off my breakfast. I push my half eaten breakfast away from myself and place my head on the breakfast bar.

"Eat your breakfast," he orders in a quite tone. I stay still and continue to rest my head on the breakfast bar. I turn my head to face him and watch as he glares at me for a moment then slams his blackberry on to the breakfast bar. "I told you to eat your breakfast!" He yells at me and I jump at the loudness of his voice. He glares at me more and I shift under his gaze. Damn he is scary when he's mad. "Are you going to eat or am I going to have to force feed you?"

I scoff and sit up straight. I pull my breakfast back in front of me and I begin eating my bacon slowly. "Is this better Christian?" I say innocently and give him a fake smile.

"Yes, good girl. Also it is Mr. Grey or Sir to you. I only let close friends and family call me my given name and you are not my family or my friend." He mutters and continues to eat his omelette not looking at me.

I slam my fork down and turn and glare at him. He looks at me for a second before going back to eating his omelette. That bastard! "First of all you haven't got any fucking friends. What the fuck am I too you then huh? A little fuck when you want it? Someone to control?" I yell at him and to my surprise he still doesn't flinch.

He finishes his last bite of omelette before answering me; in a strangely soft tone. "I have got friends, not lots but enough. Also you aren't any of those things you are my submissive and yes, I do have to control you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I scream and stand up. I stomp over to the sink and put my half eaten breakfast inside.

"No," He starts and I turn at look at his blank face. "I am _fucking _you, Rachel Faith." He doesn't say it in a playful way or wink at me, he just looks at me serious and I can't believe my own eyes.

I shake my head after a few moments of silence and walk towards the elevator; I can't stand being in the same room as him for another second. He's the world's biggest dickhead and here I am being his submissive. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Where are you going?" He asks as I stand in the elevator. I didn't even hear him follow me.

I scowl at him and he doesn't even seem bothered by it. "I'm going to school then I am going home to talk to my parents. If you wish to see me…or you have a change of personality again, you can find me at either of those places. Did I make myself clear Mr. Grey?" My voice is cool and even just like his is.

He looks shocked and confused at the same time. He slowly nods and I give him a brief nod as the elevator doors close.

**2 days later. Friday **

I stand ready for my track race, wearing a pair of short dark blue shorts and a white vest top. The shorts aren't mine but the schools; coach wants me to wear something which will be able to give me the freedom to run my fastest. He thinks I am going to be joining track again. Well he is sadly mistaken; I am never going to be the schools golden girl again. I haven't heard from Christian in two days and I am well pasted pissed off; he can go fuck himself now! Who does he think he is?

I am in a race with my old track buddies. They're still on my schools track team so they are going to be miles ahead of me. Sometimes I wonder why I ever dropped out in the first place; running has and always will set me free. As a kid all I ever wanted to do was play tag and always have my feet on the ground. There are five of us in this race and I am the only girl, my coach Mr. Davis thinks I need to run with people who are my ability.

Charlie Jenison is the schools golden track boy and when you put me and him together you are bound to get one hell of a show. We always end up neck and neck at some point and then one of us wins, usually me because Charlie likes it when I run in front of him so he can get the perfect view of my ass in these shorts. He's a pervert! Charlie is every girls crush in the stupid place, and it kills me to admit it but I don't blame them. He has dirty blonde hair which is a shaggy mess; his chocolate colored eyes are enough to make any girl go weak to their knees. His jawline is just perfect and so manly; his nose is cute and small. His lips are full and always look like he has just had a heavy make out session. He's lean from all the running he does and he has perfect tanned skin which he was born with because his Grandmother is Italian; but he is an all-around American boy.

"It's nice to see you again Faith." Charlie purrs and I just scoff at his words. He's tried to date me since freshman year and so far I haven't even given him a second glance.

I turn at look up at him and give him a small controlled smile. "Hello, Charles, it is nice to see you too."

He rolls his eyes and grins at me. "My name is Charlie not fucking _Charles_."

I bite my lip to stop myself from smiling. "But isn't it your given name?"

He looks to be thinking for a moment and then he finally answers. "Nope, my name is Charlie Scott Jenison. Yours, just in case you forgot, is Rachel Claire Faith."

I clap my hands to mock that I am impressed. "Very well done, Charlie, I am impressed."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "You are one hell of a girl Rachel. Do you even care what people think about you?"

I shrug. "Some people yeah but not many."

He smiles warmly at me. "I wish I could be like that."

"You are a good guy Charlie. You do so much work for that hospital that your sister is in." I mutter.

He gives me a sad smile and then frowns. "She's getting worse. She might not live to the age of thirteen."

I frown and look up at Charlie who looks to be holding back his tears. His sister Chloe has cancer and has been in and out of hospital since she was ten, she's twelve now. Chloe is such a sweet girl and it breaks my heart to know that she might not make it to thirteen. Charlie does lots of fund raising for the hospital she is in and it just makes him all the more likeable, he truly is a beautiful guy. If only I could see him as more than a friend but I am just so caught up in Christian to even notice other guys. He's bewitched me.

"Alright my track bunnies I want you to all try your hardest!" Mr. Davis yells all the way from the finish line, which is all the way on the other side of the field.

I get ready and I watch as Charlie quickly stretches. "I look forward to watching you run Faith." He gives me a grin and I blush at his words, pervert!

"You better not look at my ass, Jenison; I'll chop your balls off."

He howls with laughter at my comment and I giggle with him. "You're such a psycho!"

"Yep, I stabbed a girl just this morning in a shower." I joke.

The guy next to me who I think is called Floyd or something gives me a funny look while Charlie just laughs.

"You're going to get a name for yourself if you say shit like that." Charlie grins.

I roll my eyes at him just as Mr. Davis blows the whistle. As soon as I hear it my feet do their own thing and take off for the finish line. I run my fastest and I feel like I'm floating. I continue to run ahead of everyone else until Charlie runs up next to me. We are neck and neck.

"You ass looks fantastic in those shorts!" Charlie all but yells as we continue to race.

"You're a fucking pervert!" I snap at him but my giggle gives me away.

Charlie gives me a wink before slowing down to run behind me. I turn my head around to look at him as I run; he's staring at my ass with a broad grin on his face.

"Charlie! You pervert!" I try and cover my ass as I run but I give up when I start to slow down. There's no way I am going to lose this race.

I turn back to face the finish line and what I see is enough to make me want to run in the other direction. Christian is yelling at Mr. Davis about something, it must have really pissed him off because he is screaming. Christian points a threating finger at Mr. Davis who holds his hands up and does an awkward laugh. Christian scoffs and pulls out his Blackberry and Mr. Davis suddenly seems very worried. He starts begging Christian as he calmly types something in his Blackberry. Just then Mr. Davis turns his attention to me and Charlie.

"Jenison stop checking Faith out or I'll kick you off the team!" Mr. Davis barks.

I gasp as I continue to run. Within a second Charlie is running by my side again.

"What the fuck is up with Coach?! He never speaks to me like that!" Charlie snaps but I can tell his anger is directed at Mr. Davis not me.

I shrug. "I don't know. He knows you only do that for a joke."

"Exactly!" Charlie exclaims. "I bet it has something to do with that guy standing next to him."

I look at Christian who is scowling at Charlie. If looks could kill Charlie would be a dead body by my feet. I glance at Charlie quickly.

"Christian Grey you mean?"

"Fucking hell!" Charlie exclaims and stops running for a moment.

I stop too to make sure he is okay. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" I ask slightly panicked.

He shakes his head and starts running again, I join in with him once his is slightly in front of me. I pick up my speed so we are neck and neck again.

"I'm fine, just a bit shocked and all." Charlie says in a breathless voice. I don't fucking blame him; this race is killing me. I'm so out of shape! I should have never stopped running.

"Yep." I breathe. Despite having a short break me and Charlie are still at the front of everyone else.

We are almost at the finish line when Charlie pipes up again. "I hate to love and leave you sweetheart but I gotta win this shit." With that he slaps my ass and runs a head of me.

"Charlie!" I scream and run faster to try and catch up with him but it is hopeless. He past the finish line before me and I feel like I have died a little. I wanted to beat him!

I pout and place my hands on my knees and take in some deep breaths of air. Charlie walks up towards me and hands me a water bottle. I all but snatch it from him and down half the bottle. Once the bottle is away from my lips Charlie snatches it back and downs the rest. I watch as he drinks and I can't help but wonder what it would be like to date Charlie. He's a nice guy and he would probably treat me right but I just can't see myself dating him. He's too nice and innocent. After all the kinky shit I have done with Christian I am probably going to hell.

"Rachel." I hear a voice purr from behind me. I snap my head round and come face to face with Christian. His mouth is set in a grim line and I know deep down he wants to take me across his knee…and I'd probably let him.

"Hi, _sir._" I make sure to drawl out the 'sir' part.

His eyes darken as he looks me up and down, he's checking me out! What a bastard. I cross my arms over my chest and scowl at him. He looks up and meets my eyes…and I feel that stupid pull at the bottom of my stomach. Why does he have to turn me on when I am pissed off at him? Also, why does angry sex with him sound so good? You know the kind of sex when he spanks the living shit out of me and then fucks me until I can't stand. I feel an unwanted heat pool in-between my legs; I press my thighs together to try and relieve myself but no such luck.

As if reading my dirty mind he moves closer so he is right next to my ear. "Pressing your thighs together won't help ease the need. What you need is to be spanked then a good hard cock up your tight little hole."

I moan softly and I hear him chuckle darkly next to my ear. I shiver but try and remain calm. "And what makes you think I am turned on?" I whisper in a shaky voice.

He scoffs slightly. "I can practically smell your arousal."

I dig my nails into my palms and close my eyes tightly. This can't be happening. I'm in school for fuck sake! All I want to do is lead him to a closet and let him fuck me roughly against a wall. He'd probably want the same too.

"Please leave." I whisper. I'm surprised I actually said that. My smart side is coming out. I know it would be a bad idea to sleep with him at school.

He pulls back and takes a few steps away from me. "Are you sure?" he asks slowly. His eyes are dark with lust and need but I'm not going to give into him.

I quickly nod my head. "Yes," my voice is a mere whisper. "If you will excuse me I have to shower and get to my next lesson." I turn on me heels and run straight for the changing room. I don't even wait to hear his reply. I have to get out of here before I give in and fuck him a closet.

I run from him, from my feels for him and most of all, I run from the need for him. My entire life seems to be spent to this beautiful fucked up man. I used to be able to use my sarcasm and most boys would take it as a hint and hit the road but Christian isn't a boy, he's a full grown man that wants me! I want him but I want my own control more. I know I can't run for ever and I know I will see him again soon. God help me!

**Next chapter is Marie's birthday and we will get a little visit from Christian. Yay!**

**Please review and tell me what you all thought! I'll update a lot sooner I promise.**

**-EvanHeaven x**


End file.
